And Love Shall PrevailCurrently On Hiatus
by MrsTattooedButterfly
Summary: This is my own version of what happens after "Deep Dark". When Vicki finally makes her choice how was anyone to know how to explain the after-effects. Bad Summary I know, it's better explained within. Rating should really be MA.Busy Revising Story!
1. The Fall Out

Disclaimer:

All Publicly Recognized Character, Settings, etc. Are the sole property of their respective owners, be it LifeTime Television or Tanya Huff, who's books this show was based on. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or products of any media based franchise. No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I own nothing and claim even less.

This story may seem familiar at 1st, but I assure you that it is different. I took parts from (Deep Dark) and combined them an entirely different plot and have added much more detail into it.

From here I've pretty much taken the story to where my twisted mind has decided that it needs to be. While at the same time trying to keep the Characters as close to original as I can. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the chapters that will follow. And please leave me some reviews, let me know what you think of the story and if I'm not doing justice to these characters that we've all come to love so much, please let me know and tell me what you think needs to be changed. And I will change what needs to be changed, add whatever should be added or deleted.

And Love Shall Prevail

Chapter 1--The Fall Out

After both Mike and Henry stormed off in separate directions, Vicki's left not knowing what to do, so she does the only thing that she can do the only thing that she knew to do at that moment. She grabs a cab from Henry's and takes Coreen home getting her settled while making sure for herself that Coreen really is ok then decides to leave, then not wanting to go home herself she decides to go to the office instead. She's took all the pain and heartache that she can handle for one day, so figures that there must be something there for her to do, as she's seriously neglected her work focusing all her time and energy into the mess her life has become. She wonders to herself just how utterly fucked up everything got in just a matter of weeks.

She continues to drink heavily until she ends up passed out on the couch, which is exactly where Coreen finds her the next day. Coreen gently touches her shoulder, "Vicki are you ok, I know that I should have gotten here earlier but found out just how much energy demon possession takes out of you. Is there anything you want for me to do for you or do you just want to go back to sleep?"

Vicki drags her hands down her face and looks up at her, amazed that she actually came into the office at all today, she wouldn't even be here today if she hadn't passed out on the couch. Vicki looks at Coreen with concern, "Are you sure you even want to be here today? You really should be at home resting you know."

Coreen just smiles at her and says, "Well I could say the same about you, but here you are and besides what else was I going to do all day?"

After everything that had happened to her yesterday Vicki is amazed at how perky her Gothette assistant could be. After shaking her head a few times in an attempt to try and clear it, she looks at Coreen and says, "Well if you intend on staying then could you get me some caffeine? And lots of it, please? Just strong black coffee today, after all these years I should really know better than to try to drink my troubles away. Just promise me that you'll take it easy for a while ok? We still don't know what if any last night's experience is going to behind. Especially for you, we have no idea what its effects on you will be so just take it easy, ok."

Coreen gives Vicki that your acting like my mom look, but appreciates the caring behind it so she gives in. "OK Vicki, I'll get you your coffee and promise to take it easy for a while as long as you promise to take a shower, you smell like you fell into a brewery."

Vicki starts to laugh, but stops when her head starts to throb again, "Yeah, you're not wrong there. Hopefully a shower will give me the energy for what I have to do today and the coffee should be done by the time I get finished."

Coreen gives at her a concerned look and asks, "Just what do you plan on doing today?"

Vicki replies on her way to the bathroom, "Oh, not much. Is just going to try to patch things up with Cellucci and do what I can to help him get his job back and on the right track again, I owe him that much."

Coreen can only shake her head as the door closes behind Vicki. Knowing that there is no chance of changing her boss's mind once it's made up she goes about getting the coffee going. With the mood that Vicki seems to be in, she plans to only do what she's told and stay the hell out of the way for the rest of the day.

Fifteen minutes later and Vicki is surprised at how much better she feels, thus proving that taking a shower and putting on clean clothes can do wonders for a person's energy. Leaving her hair to dry on its own, she opens the bathroom door and smells the wonderful smell that is purely strong coffee. She goes to sit at her desk and immediately Coreen brings her a huge mug of the wonderful brew, she smiles Coreen her thanks for that. She takes a long drink of her coffee, ah the wonders of coffee, and starts to contemplate what she's got to do today. It has to be done, there is no getting around it no matter how much she wishes there was, so she tells Coreen not to let anyone in, to lock the door in fact, and to not let any calls to her through. She waits until Coreen has gone back out front to her own desk before she reaches for the phone. As much as she really dreads talking to Mike after everything that happened the night before, she knows that she has to at least try to help. It's her fault that things are so screwed up for him in both is personal life and in his career. With a huge sigh she dials his home number and waits for him to answer, and isn't one bit surprised when he hangs up once he hears her voice. Damnit all to hell this was really going to be one bitch of a day!

Damn his stubborn bull-headed pride! If he wouldn't talk to her on the phone then he should have remembered that she knew where he lived. Knowing she was going to need it, she gulps down the rest of her coffee; damn Coreen did a good job of it too, grabbed her coat and headed out of the office, once again reminding Coreen to lock the door behind her, to call her if she needed her, or if she happened to hear from Henry. The last having been said with more than a hint of wistfulness.

Once reaching Cellucci's apartment she didn't stop banging on the door until he answered it. Looking less than pleased, Mike asks, "I hung up on you when you called, you really can't take a hint can you?"

Vicki just pushed her way past him and walked into his apartment. Turning back to him with a hint of a smile on her face she says, "Ah come on Mike. After all this time you really should know me better than that. Besides I'm here for an important reason so you could at least play at being interested long enough to hear what I have to say."

Having said that Vicki walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Mike to either calm down and listen to her or start screaming at her to get the fuck out. Mike chose to calm down and listen, which could either be termed as a good thing or a bad thing. Once Mike was comfortably seated, he looked at Vic and said, "All right, let's hear it! What do you have to say that's so important that you felt the need to barge in here and tell me?" He did not have a pleasant look on his face.

"Ok Mike, just hear me out, I know that your life is in shambles and it's all my fault, this wouldn't have happened to you if I hadn't started asking for help with all those hinky cases that I started getting. I didn't mean for you to get pulled into all this weirdness with me, and I'm sorry that you did. But we can't change the past, and that includes what happened between us." Vicki looked at him to make sure that he was really listening to her, and wasn't sure what to make of the look that he now had on his face. "What Mike? You've got this weird look on your face, so do you care to share whatever it is that you're thinking?"

Mike just smiled and moved, sitting next to her on the couch. Whatever it was, Vicki knew that that smile was not a good sign, but all she could do now was wait and hear whatever it was he was about to say. "You really mean it Vic?" Mike asked as he reached to hold both of her hands in his.

Vicki was majority lost now, "Mike what are you talking about? Do I really mean what?"

Mike just continued to smile at her and started to lean towards her to kiss her, at which point she knew that she's really fucked up another situation. She pulled her hands from his and stood up. "Mike what the hell are you thinking? More to the point what the hell are you doing?" Vicki asked him in a near shout. Mike now looked very confused and with an odd look on his face he replied, "Just what do you think I'm thinking? From what you've just said I assumed you wanted to give us another chance. Vic, you know how much I love you, I've tried not to but can't. I want you! I want for us to give our relationship another chance! Damnit Vic, I love you and want to marry you!" Mike's last words were shouted.

Vicki pulled her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose, wondering how all this had went to hell so very fast. "Mike, that's not why I'm here, I don't know what gave you the idea that that's what I wanted to talk about I'll never know. I care about you Mike, I really do. But marriage? How was that going to work when our relationships never could? Think about it. We've tried and tried to make it work and it just didn't or couldn't. Have you never thought about why that is? That no matter how we've tried it just never works?" She looks at him with sadness on her face.

Mike starts to pace and rant, "Oh this is just fucking great! So what? You're here to tell me that you've decided to go with the Vampire after all, is that it? I mean it makes sense after all, you've thrown all your training down the drain and done things that you know you have no place being in the middle of, all over a pretty face! Vic, he's a Vampire!! Just how long do you think you'll be safe with him? I'm not talking about him being able to protect you from this demon, but how long will he be able to protect you from himself? You've already let him fed from you God only knows how many times now for crying out loud! Once he has you all to himself, how long do you think you'll be safe with him?" Mike's face was read from yelling these words at her.

Vicki just stood there and looked at him wondering how, after all this time, that she'd honestly thought she knew him? Taking a deep breath and doing everything in her power to keep from yelling back she said, "Mike, I'm not going with Henry. You heard me yourself last night tell him that very thing! And since you've brought it up given that Henry's saved my life time and time again I trust him with it, I know that he would never do anything to harm me. And my training hasn't gone anywhere and as for my being in these new supernatural situations, they have nothing to do with Henry! He didn't put these marks on me for fuck's sake! Some weirdo trying to get a girl did! And if it wasn't for Henry I'd have died a long time ago, with that 1st case, the one that Coreen came to me looking for help with. After the police turned her away I might add! You know what, it's a good thing for me that Henry was looking for the same thing I was, and it's because of him that I'm alive and standing here today yelling at you!" She could not believe he was acting this way! It's not she went out looking for Henry and found him after all, he just happened to find her and ended up saving her life. Taking deep breaths to try to calm herself, she realized that Mike was never going to accept that Henry was a part of her life and would always be jealous of him. Nor would he ever let her attempt to help him fix his career. He was just too angry.

Vicki looked at Mike and asked, "We're not even going to be able to stay friends are we? You're not going to let me help you fix your career are you? Jesus Mike, we've been friends for so long at least let me help you do that! Meet me half way here, I'm trying to make peace here and keep our friendship intact."

Mike ran his fingers through his hair and finally looked at her. "No. If I can't have all of you then I don't want any part of you. I'll fix my career myself and my life as well. I don't need you for anything anymore."

Vicki nodded her head, trying to hide the hurt, putting her glasses back on she looked at him, "So then I guess that's that, huh? All those years as friends means nothing. Fine Cellucci, if that's the way you want it, then that's the way you'll have it. Stay away from me and just go ahead and lose my number while you're at it! Oh, and one more thing…Mike, you're an asshole!" Having said that Vicki left before the tears started, she was not going to let him that he'd hurt her that much!

After coming back to the office and having to spend hours listening to Coreen try and cheer her up, thankfully Coreen finally recognizes a lost cause when she sees it and goes on home. Vicki's glad for the quite finally! She sits and thinks about how everything yesterday went, yes she stopped the death of Coreen, but she's also lost both of the men in her life, both of whom she sincerely cares about and counts on. And now there's a demon running loose just waiting for the right time to come for her and she has no one but herself for protection. As she continues to drink she contemplates her situation. Mike, she really cares about, but admits to herself that she no longer loves him like he loves her, and how dare he give her an ultimatum like that! After all the time he's known her and he still hasn't figured out that is the one way to just flat out piss her off? Seriously, just who in the hell did he think he was talking to? Did he manage to forget that while she does care for him, she is way too independent to just agree with whatever it is he wants her to do?

She shakes her head, even after all this time Cellucci just doesn't get her, and she knows now that he never will. While she'll always treasure what they once had together, and the friendship came both before and after the tried and failed relationship, she knows without a doubt that he is not the one for her. Knowing that after the fight that they'd had today he would probably never speak to her again, let alone look at her. And she knows who is; the one that's always been there for her, never judging her only tagging along for support, and in his own macho way, protecting her. It's Henry. HER Henry! How could she not realize it until now just how much he means to her? How much she needs him not only in her life but as a part of her life. She's wanted to say yes too him since the day she met him, she just can not believe that it's taken her this long to realize just how much she loves him. Intent on stopping him from leaving before she can tell him, she stumbles into her coat, downstairs and outside to get a cab to take her to Henry's Condo. She just prays that she's not too late, and that he'll still be there, it's too close to sunrise, so she decides that he's not fully healed enough to make the move yet. At least she prays she's right; for once in her life let her be right about this.


	2. The Loving And The Heartache

Disclaimer:

All Publicly Recognized Character, Settings, etc. Are the sole property of their respective owners, be it LifeTime Television or Tanya Huff, who's books this show was based on. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or products of any media based franchise. No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I own nothing and claim even less.

This story may seem familiar at 1st, but I assure you that it is different. I took parts from (Deep Dark) and combined them an entirely different plot and have added much more detail into it.

From here I've pretty much taken the story to where my twisted mind has decided that it needs to be. While at the same time trying to keep the Characters as close to original as I can. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the chapters that will follow. And please leave me some reviews, let me know what you think of the story and if I'm not doing justice to these characters that we've all come to love so much, please let me know and tell me what you think needs to be changed. And I will change what needs to be changed, add whatever should be added or deleted.

And Love Shall Prevail

As she stumbles into the building the desk clerk tries to speak to her and she just waves away his attempt. Feeling extra dizzy from the elevator ride she finally weaves her way to Henry's door, and is surprised that it's not locked. As she opens the door to go inside it's evident that Henry's not there. But none of his things are gone, so she knows that there is hope after all. Somewhere in her liquor numbed mind she knows that he was too injured and would of course need to go out and feed, so he could start the healing process.

She feels her way into the kitchen and opens the door of the refrigerator and finds the much wanted beer that she knows she's going to need for what she plans to say to Henry when he returns home. As she continues to drink she's once again pleasantly surprised at all the trouble Henry's gone to make sure that she feels comfortable in his home. How he's constantly going out of his way just to make sure that the little things she loves so much are there for her. He even gets her favorite brand of beer for Christ sakes! In all the time that she's known him he's made sure to do the most trivial things for her, just so she will be happy and comfortable while she's at his place.

Vicki slides down the cabinet to sit on the floor, how could she not have noticed all of this before? She may be going blind but damnit she's not blind yet! How had she managed to not notice all of the hundreds of little things that Henry's done for her? And in doing all of these things he's shown her just how much she means to him, maybe more than care, maybe he loves her. Yes they tease each other a lot about the lack of intimacy, but she never really took any of it serious before. In doing all the things he's done and all the teasing remarks has he really been trying to tell her that he loves her?

Stunned at the thought, Vicki finishes off the beer and throws it in the general direction of the trash can. She knows that she can not have anymore alcohol tonight! So she slowly picks herself up from the floor and stumbles her way into the bathroom. Turning on the lights was so not a good idea she tells herself, then she sees herself in the mirror. She looks like hell! The fact that she's also been on one hell of a binder is more than apparent as well, so she turns the faucets on and tries to clean her face of all the tear-stains and the agony that anyone could see showing there. She turns the hot water off and splashes herself over and over again with the ice cold water trying to sober herself up a little. She knows that she's going to need all of her thoughts for the discussion that's going to take place and she needs those thoughts to be clear and cohesive as well.

After taking one more look at her reflection, she decides that she's done the best that she could and the hell with the rest. Now where would be the best place to have this talk with Henry she wonders? She decides on his bedroom mainly because she knows that there aren't that many hours left till sunrise and she just can't stop herself from resting on his bed, for what may very well be the last time. She thinks back to the last thing he said to her, that he'd survive that he always had. But would she be able to survive without him?

She sees the blue shirt that he'd changed into right after being attacked the night before, so he must have changed again before going out to feed, she decides. Not being able to help herself she picks up the blue shirt and holds it close to her, smelling the scent that belongs to Henry alone all over the garment. She can even remember helping him to put it on. Hugging the shirt even closer to herself while burying her face into the material she can almost feel the warmth of Henry's body still hanging onto the shirt. Vicki not knowing what to make of these emotions welling up inside her, let alone being able to deal with them, begins to cry again. Oh how she wishes that Henry was here, holding her so protectively like he always does telling her that everything is going to be ok, but deep in her heart she knows, at least on some level, that that is never going to happen again.

While she continues to weep, Vicki whispers two simple words "Oh Henry". And as if she's summoned him there, he was there before her. And looking none to pleased seeing her there with her at that, not happy that she's in his home, let alone his bedroom sitting on his bed weeping into one of what used to be his favorite shirts. As she looks up at him not daring to say a word, the tears on her face come very close to breaking his resolve that he would not be used as a fool again, she'd already told him no once and that was more than enough.

As he continues to look at and study her he can tell that she's been drinking heavily. And very recently at that, so recent in fact that the fumes seem to be surrounding her. "Been helping yourself to the contents of my refrigerator have we?" He asked her angrily. He leans against the door frame while he waits for her response.

Looking very embarrassed Vicki tries to teasingly ask him "Haven't you always told me to make myself at home while I'm here?"

His look clearly states that not only did her attempt of teasing fall extremely short; it also shows his contempt at finding her in his home, let alone on his bed holding something that does not belong to her. "Well Victoria, things have changed since this morning. I don't know why you're here or what the hell your doing holding my shirt, but you made yourself very clear earlier. Not only do you no longer wish to have anything to do with me or be in my life in any way, so if you've only come to take a souvenir to remind you of me then just take it and go!" Inside Henry is cringing hearing the cruelty of his own words to this woman that means so much to him, cursing himself a hundred times for being so mean to her and for using her given name which he knows that she dislikes very much. But if he's going to keep his sanity then it has to be done this way, she won't go with him no matter how much he wants her to, she doesn't care for him the way he cares for her. And as she's going to break his heart, being cruel or not, it's best to make a clean break now and be done with it, because if he has to look into those pain filled eyes again he knows that his resolve will fail him and he'll end up falling to his knees before her, begging her to please go with him that for once won't she please let her guard down and just let him protect her for a change? And he'd be lucky if that's all that he said to her.

Vicki looks up at Henry, sees the anger written all over his face and knows that this trip was made in vain, he's still far to angry to listen to her or anything that she might have to say to him and decides to cut her losses while she's still able to. Vicki stands up and moves away from the bed, taking one last long look at it, then turns to Henry and holds the shirt out to him. "I didn't come here looking for something that I could keep as a souvenir; I don't need anything of the sort to remind me of the time we've spent together." Vicki continues speaking in a very choppy breath, "Henry I only came her tonight praying to find you still here and with the hope that we might be able to talk, there were things that I felt that I needed to tell you and wanted to make sure that I didn't miss my chance to do so. But if you want me to leave then I will." Vicki turns and lays the shirt down on the bed lovingly then turns to leave. "No matter what you may think Henry, I do care about you and wanted to see for myself that you were ok, and believe this or not, I really don't give a damn at the moment, but I will miss you, not being able to see you each night is going to be torture for me! So what if I've been drinking? What's it to you? You get to move on to a new city and start a new life while I'm left here trying to pick up the pieces of what my life used to be! Not that you really give a damn anyways!" The last words were angrily shouted at him.

As she came close enough to where he was standing, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "Just what the hell was that supposed to mean, Vicki? What, can't you handle the rejection of your precious Detective Cellucci? So now that you know that you've lost him you come here expecting me to be happy being as your second choice? Well? Explain yourself!" Henry angrily shouted back. And immediately he realized that he should never have touched her.

Vicki shouted back, just as angrily "just what the fuck are you talking about now? Cellucci didn't reject me, I rejected him! I went to see him today to offer my help in fixing his life, and he thought that I'd chosen him. He even proposed for crying out loud! I had to tell him no, that there was only a friendship in our future. He was so pissed, thinking I'd choose you over him. So now you know! There's not a chance in hell of even having a friendship with him, since he wants all of me or none of me! He wouldn't even look at me when I left or even say good-bye. So that's the end of my relationship with Cellucci! And just what the fuck makes you think that you could ever be any woman's second choice? Every time we're out working a case together the looks you get from every other woman even near you practically screams that they want you, and that they just hate me for even being with you! You've never been any woman's second choice, not during the nearly 500 years you've lived! And you know damned well that your conceited enough to know that! Now go of me damnit!"

Having said that Vicki jerked her arm out of his grasp and was surprised that he'd actually let her go. Both of them stood staring each other down, each trying to calm themselves down and start to breath normally again. Against her will tears start to fall, tears of hurt, of loss, of anger. Never being the crying type she decides it's time to tell Henry what she came here to tell him and then get the hell away from him.

Vicki looks up at Henry and for once she's let her guard down, every emotion she's feeling is showing up clearly on her face. Henry's guilt-ridden at once, what was wrong with him? He'd not even tried to be gentle when he'd grabbed her arm, he could not believe that he'd actually physically hurt her. He reaches up to touch her face and hates himself when she steps away from him. He backs away from her so she won't feel afraid of him anymore, and tries to talk to her. "Vicki I…."

She holds up a hand for him to stop and he starts to curse himself, she won't even let him speak to her. Vicki takes a deep breath and looks at Henry so she can look straight into his eyes. "I came here tonight hoping I'd find you here, so I could tell you this…Henry I care about you, I really do, more than I'd like actually. I don't know when it happened but it has and I can't change it, I've fallen in love with you Henry. I've tried not to and haven't been able to. No matter what I do I can't keep myself from loving you and believe me I've tried. For the 1st time in my life I'm hopelessly in love, I love you beyond all rhyme, reason even knowing what it's going to mean for me in the long run, I'll continue to age and will become totally blind and there's nothing I can do to stop any of that from happening. And knowing that your leaving is killing me. And I wanted you to know that before you left, if I could I'd give anything to go with you but I can't. There's too much here that I have to fix. I can't leave Coreen alone, I've got to stay and try to protect her, and don't even try to say that you can protect us both, I can see it on your face, but the simple truth is that you can't. That's just adding too much of a burden on you and I refuse to be the cause of it! I just won't! I love you too much to put you in that much danger!" Vicki looks into Henry's face and can tell just how stunned he really is, knows that he never expected to hear those words from her, even if he suspected it, he'd never have known if she hadn't just told him.

Not being able to just stand there with him saying nothing Vicki quips, "So just what do you have to say to that Fitzroy, huh? Where's one of your famous snappy come-back lines? Stop starring at me like that and say something already, damnit!" Vicki's last words were exactly what Henry needed to snap him out of the daze he'd been in since hearing her telling him that she loved him, but won't leave with him. Henry takes a few steps towards her, noticing that she's not moving but firmly holding her ground.

Henry takes the extra steps that brings them nose to nose, places his arms around her lifting her off the ground and begs, "Please say that again. Tell me that you love me again. I need to know that your really here and I'm not imagining this, please!"

Vicki puts her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist then smiles at him. She leans down until she can rest her cheek against his own before she answers, "Yes Henry, I'm really here and all of this is actually taking place, and yes I love you! I love you madly, deeply, with my whole heart and soul. I fought it as hard as I could for as long as I could, but knowing that you really intend to leave made me realize that I could not let you leave not knowing this. I refused to live with that regret." Leaning back so she can look into his face, noticing the wetness left on his cheek from her tears she looks him right in the eyes before she continues. "I've loved you since our 1st meeting. When I woke up here with you watching over me, looking hopelessly adorable wearing my glasses." Seeing his smile she goes on, "I've trusted you with my life since that moment so I thought that it was about time I trusted you with my heart as well."

Henry continues to smile even as his own eyes start to tear up. Knowing that he has a firm hold on her he lifts on hand up to wipe away the tears from her face only to have her unwind one of her own hands to wipe away the tears she left on his face. While he seems content to just go on holding her like this forever she's got other things on her mind.

Giving him a cocky grin she asks, "Well Henry, are you just going to stand here like this until the sunrises?" Not knowing what she has in mind Henry looks at her and asks, "Well now that all depends on you doesn't it? And just what did you have in mind"

Giving him a wicked grin, Vicki loosens her hold on him and places her feet back on the floor, pulling his hands from her back she pushes him up against the wall next to the doors, and from the look on his face she is not surprised that he's let her do this.

Henry is shocked by what Vicki's done and is unsure as to what she plans to do next, not wanting her to do anything that she'll regret he tries to speak. "Vicki, I'm really not sure what your about to do, but…"

That's all Vicki lets him get out, while using one hand to make sure that he stays put, she reaches up with the other and grabs a hold of his silky curls and pulls his head down to meet her own, once his lips are just inches away from hers she huskily tells him, "Henry, I told you that wasn't going to stop myself from doing something that I'd regret otherwise, I'm a big girl who knows what she's doing so why don't you just hush and let me have my fun!" The second those words left her mouth, she pulled his lips down onto of hers and kissed him with all the pent up frustrations, lust, and more than a little anger, mostly directed at herself for not having done this a long time ago.

The kiss is pure heaven. What started out to be just a simple kiss turns carnal fast. Vicki lets go of Henry and places both arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her. Henry lets her have her own way, but only for a moment, within seconds their positions are reversed and Henry has taken complete possession of both her mouth and body.

Vicki gave into him, and the rush of feelings that were coursing through her, heat and wetness immediately started to course their way to her center. Henry was running his hands all over her body while his strength kept her against the wall. He was running his hands along the front of her shirt. He gave into the primal urge to see and feel her bare skin and ripped the shirt apart, feasting his eyes on her beautiful creamy skin.

He watched as her breasts, in the red lacey see-through confection strapless demi-bra heaved as she tried to catch her breath. He became hard the moment she pushed him against the wall, and became even harder when she started kissing him. Heat pooled and soon he was throbbing with the need to posses her body completely.

As Henry's tongue plundered her mouth, she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, attempting to pull him even closer to her. Feeling Henry's hardened throbbing cock against her forced a moan from deep within her, and sent even more heat to her center. From the growl she heard from Henry, she knew that now he could feel it too.

At once Henry deepened the kiss and pushed his heat into hers, and desire started to run rampant through him as she widened her legs and pulled him even closer to her own warmth. Henry knew that this was the last chance he had to fight this, and stop things from going any farther than they already had. He pulled his mouth away from Vicki's and forced her to look at him instead of trying to recapture his mouth. "Vicki are you sure? You'd better tell me now while I'm still able to stop myself! Vicki look at me! Should I stop?"

Vicki looked into his eyes, hers glazed over with desire and in between breaths she muttered, "Don't…..Stop…." After seeing the look in her eyes Henry was not sure he would've been able to stop even if she'd wanted him too. After ridding her of her coat and ruined shirt, the front clasp on the little red lacey number proved to be no problem at all.

Finally seeing her rounded breasts with their hardened pink nipples was too much of an invitation for him to ignore. After giving her yet another devouring kiss, Henry trailed kisses down the column of her neck, down between the valley between her breasts and finally started to kiss and lick on one of her breasts while massaging the other. The whimpers slipping through Vicki's tightly closed lips told him that she was very much enjoying what was being done to her.

At last he could take it no longer and licked and pulled on her nipple carefully, then took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. Vicki grabbed and released handfuls of his silky curls trying to push her breast even further into his mouth. Never had she been so overwhelmed with pleasure. Feeling release upon her, she dragged his mouth back up to hers, and kissed him with all the passion she had. Henry knowing that neither one of them could continue on like this for much longer decided that there had been enough foreplay.

Quickly he discarded her boots and socks followed by her jeans, the sight of the matching g-string she had on, it was just barely a tiny scrap of see through red lace, through which he could see the curls hiding her hot center. The smell of her desire was just too much for him to bear so he slipped a finger under it and pulled. Flimsy thing just fell apart at his touch. He raised his head to kiss Vicki again while at the same time placing his hand on her stomach and started moving lower. He combed through her curls and went farther down until he found what he wanted to feel, the hot wet slippery throbbing center of her desire. As she continued to moan he slipped several fingers inside of her, and she nearly came then. He could feel her inner walls pulsing and clinging to his fingers, and as he slid his fingers out teasing her clit just a little, he heard her soft breathy cries of "No, Henry, don't stop, please!"

Smiling to himself, for he's never been one to deny his beautiful Vicki anything, he quickly stripped himself of his clothing as well, and finally they were body to body…silky skin to silky skin. Henry moaned aloud at the feeling, knowing that no woman had ever felt this good, never in all his long years, no woman had ever felt this good in his arms. He positioned himself at her opening, knowing that they could both feel it. He looked at Vicki's face and saw the wanting and desire there, and in one quick move plunged himself fully into her.

She came immediately, crying out her pleasure in words that only he could understand. Henry held himself still for several moments, just enjoying the feeling of being so very tight inside her, and the strong constrictions that came with her violent release, the hotness and wetness that accompanied it, the feeling of being surrounded by her, the feeling of her orgasm tightening around his cock, milking him, trying to force his own release when he wasn't sure he wanted it to end so suddenly. Then Vicki arched her back, reached down and grabbed his firm ass and pulled him even further inside of her, which once again made her come again more violently than before.

He lost all control and shouted with pleasure at his own release which seemed to go on and on. Still holding Vicki very close to him he slid them down to the floor where he laid underneath her, still a part of her and feeling the aftershocks of her pleasure while still coming himself. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand running his fingers through her now disheveled hair. He placed kisses on any part of her face that he could reach, while the other hand soothingly stroked her back waiting for her to recover from their encounter. He was just enjoying holding her this close.

Finally after all this time wanting what he thought she'd never allow to happen, he was not sure how to react in the aftermath of the best sex he'd ever had. Suddenly Vicki became very still and raised herself up to look into his face. "Well, what do we do now?" she asked with a bemused look on her face. Not knowing what to make of that statement, Henry just dragged her back down to him for a long, loving, lingering kiss. Dragging his lips from hers he smiled and muttered to himself, "What do we do now?" This woman never stopped surprising him. Henry started to laugh and thought, "Well at least she'll never be boring".


	3. The Sadness

Disclaimer:

All Publicly Recognized Character, Settings, etc. Are the sole property of their respective owners, be it LifeTime Television or Tanya Huff, who's books this show was based on. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or products of any media based franchise. No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I own nothing and claim even less.

This story may seem familiar at 1st, but I assure you that it is different. I took parts from (Deep Dark) and combined them an entirely different plot and have added much more detail into it.

From here I've pretty much taken the story to where my twisted mind has decided that it needs to be. While at the same time trying to keep the Characters as close to original as I can. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the chapters that will follow. And please leave me some reviews, let me know what you think of the story and if I'm not doing justice to these characters that we've all come to love so much, please let me know and tell me what you think needs to be changed. And I will change what needs to be changed, add whatever should be added or deleted.

And Love Shall Prevail

Chapter 3--The Sadness

While still laughing he looked at her and asked, "Well. you seem to have taken charge here, so I'm leaving everything up to you."

Vicki thought for a minute and said, "How about a shower? What with my binder earlier and what we just did a long shower is just what I need, just as long as you'll join me though."

Knowing what he could do with the body of Vicki all soapy and slippery Henry thought that sounded like a great idea, but while laying there holding her another idea had entered his mind, and he knew it was something that he had to do. So he gave her another quick kiss and told her to go ahead and he'd be right behind her. Seeing the look in both her eyes and face he told her not to worry, he promised to hurry. Henry stood up and pulled Vicki up with him, pulling her into his embrace. wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. He held her for only a moment, and then pushed her towards the bathroom whispering for her to hurry.

Once she was in the bathroom, Henry searched for his coat and retrieved his cell, knowing that he had to make this call and be damned quick about it. He moved into the living room while hitting the speed-dial speaking as soon as the line was answered from the other end, "Augustus, there are a few more things I need for you to do for me before my move. I don't have much time so just listen. Do not let any others have this territory. Don't ask why just please do it, and could you also find me another living space here in the city as well? No, I still intend to move but I have my reasons, I trust you. You know my likes and what I'll need as well. I'll call you later to discuss this further but for now I must go," cutting Augustus off in mid-sentence.

Sure that Vicki hadn't heard his call, he turned his cell off and tossed it back onto the floor in the bedroom. While Vicki was waiting for Henry she started the shower with a hot temperature, knowing that Henry wouldn't be bothered by it, and then started her search for soap and shampoo. Looking under the sink cabinet she was flattered by the basket containing all of her favorite toiletries, knowing that Henry must have smelled the scent on her and gone out of his way to get these for her. Smiling to herself she cradled the basket and put some of its contents onto the shelf of the shower. The basket itself she placed on the sink, and then she hung several of Henry's thick luxurious towels over the towel warmer. She wasn't sure if he'd had that added or if it had just come with the condo.

She stepped into the shower and under the exhilarating spray of water. Not wanting to wait for Henry and wanting to please him by using the things he'd gotten for her, she lathered her hair and then stepped away from the direct stream of water. She started to soap herself in the places that she could easily reach and avoided the places that she wanted Henry to reach.

As he made his way towards the bathroom, he smelled Vicki mixed with the scent of Vanilla. He knew that she'd finally found all of bottles of her favorite toiletries that he'd bought and kept here hoping that they would be used as they were now, but if not then at least she'd have them here if she needed them. Grinning wickedly he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the steam-filled room. Henry was once again stopped in his tracks, stunned by the unbelievable beauty before him. He could see Vicki perfectly through the glass doors of his shower and just stood there in awe of what he was seeing.

Watching Vicki as the water ran down her body, how her breasts shifted when she raised her arms, the perfect shape of her firmly heart-shaped ass as she bent over…how had he not seen her full beauty when they were lying together or when he undressed her, he wondered to himself. Once again blood began to flood to his groin and immediately his cock was erect and throbbing. He could feel himself beginning to lengthen beyond what he ever expected possible. No longer able to stand not being able to feel her skin against his, he pulled open the shower door and looked at her with pure lust and desire in his darkened eyes. Knowing that she sensed him behind her, she did not turn but only placed her hand out behind her in a silent beckoning for him to join her.

Henry grabbed her hand in his and placed both of them upon her stomach as he closed the shower door behind him. Once he had her in his arms, he pulled her back against him, so she could feel the desire that she had created in him for her and only her. Sliding her own soapy hands down his back to grab his ass, she ground into him as she whispered, "Took you long enough, but I can tell it was well worth the wait!"

Henry grabbed her and turned her in his arms holding her loosely, letting her feel his ever growing hardness against her softness while letting her see the change that had come over him. She reached up to fully embrace him, pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Grinning at him, Vicki told him to calm down. He's had his turn and now it's hers. She handed him the soap and asked if he'd mind getting her back. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she turned away from him. Happy to have a reason to let his hands roam over her body, he soaped up her back, starting from her neck and worked his way down, lingering over her toned ass and on down her legs. Then he turned her and started the process over, working his way up from her feet. When he reached the junction of her thighs, he ever so gently parted her legs and worked the soap up and down between her inner-thighs and back up to her warm and pulsing center, moving the soap ever so slowly over her clit and lips.

He placed the soap in his other hand and used the lather that had gathered to cover her center with his open hand, running his hand back and forth so slowly, hearing her whimper he slipped two soapy fingers inside of her and she came immediately. Vicki's legs started to give out on her and she slumped against Henry, who held her lovingly and carefully. Seeing the shampoo lather still in her hair he moved himself behind her and placed her hair under the full spray of the shower. Letting her rest against him he worked all the lather from her hair and then ran his hands through his own silken curls, moving forward to let them rinse out.

Seeing the untouched bottle of conditioner on the shelf, he reached for it and poured some out into his hands. Again he used his hands to massage the conditioner through her hair, then his own. Leaning back to rinse Vicki's hair and his own, he noticed the soap lather still lingering on the front of her body. He turned her so she could rest against the wall of the shower and used his hands to continue to wash her. He left no place untouched, her neck down her chest, using both hands to massage the soapy lather over her breasts and down to her stomach again.

He pulled her in front of him and let the spray of the shower rinse away all the lather from the soap. Suddenly Vicki pulled herself to her feet and moved in front of Henry, "I thought I told you that this was my turn!"

Before Henry could respond, Vicki had pushed him back against the shower wall and leaned up to kiss his lips, very briefly. She continued to kiss and lick her way down his jaw, taking nibbles from his neck, then continued her way down his chest, licking and suckling each of his nipples in turns before she continued down to his stomach, trailing kisses across his perfect form. She could feel the muscles beneath start to tense. She kissed his belly button, even using her tongue to lap at the inside of it before sinking down on her knees, bringing what she most wanted to taste right to her face. Reaching out to grasp his hardness, bringing a near shouted gasp from Henry, she ran her hands over his entire cock, letting it rest in her hands to test its weight. She encircled it at the base and started to stroke it ever so slowly.

Henry, lost in the pleasure she was bringing him, tried to pull her back up to him, but she was having none of it! Wrapping her arms around his legs, she flicked her tongue at the tip before taking all of it into her mouth, licking and sucking as hard as she could. She could feel Henry tense but knew that he wouldn't move. So she released her grip on him and started to run her fingernails up the back of his legs, reaching then grasping his ass and pulled him to her. She was far beyond teasing him, and wouldn't be happy until she had brought him to his own violent release. She felt Henry's hands grasp her hair but he neither tried to pull her away nor pushed himself further into her mouth. Clearly he just felt the need to touch her.

She then started using her mouth to pull his cock to its full length before taking it all back into her mouth again and again. Henry finally let go of his control, knowing that she wasn't going to stop until he did, while loving the pleasure she had coursing through him. He could no longer hold back his release. Once his control was gone, Henry threw his head back and shouted. It felt as if he would never stop coming and every time Vicki swallowed or moved her mouth at all, he continued to come.

Having had more than he could stand for the moment, he grabbed Vicki and pulled her up and into his embrace, framing her face with his hands, he looked deep into her eyes and saw desire consuming her. Giving her yet another deep kiss, he felt his own desire start to heat up again. He asked her, "Don't you think it's time we got out of this cold water?"

Vicki looked startled, having not even noticed that the water had gone cold. She'd been too busy pleasuring Henry and had only just become fully aware of him. "Yes, I do suppose that we should. I know that it doesn't bother you, but I'm starting to get chills here."

Grinning Henry reached over and turned the shower off. He opened the door and pushed Vicki out into the warm room. Seeing the towels on the warmer, he grabbed one and started to dry Vicki off, attempting to warm her at the same time. Vicki apparently wasn't happy about not being able to touch him so she grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair with it, noticing for the 1st time that his own hair now held the same scent as her own.

Henry looked up at her, "You know you really don't have to do that. The cold doesn't affect me the way it does you, so there's no need. I'll be fine."

Vicki looked down at him with a strange look on her face, "Did it ever occur to you that I just might want to be touching you? And if you're going to dry me off I can at least do the same for you, Henry."

"Very well Vicki, do as you wish. I've learned by know that you're going to do whatever it is you want no matter what is said to try to change your mind. Not that I'd try to right now. If it's your wish to touch me, then I'm happy to honor your wishes."

"Well thank you very much, your Grace." Vicki quipped knowing that Henry secretly loved it when she teasingly called him that.

Having gotten her dried and warmed, Henry stood and grabbed a fresh warm towel and started rubbing it along the strands of her hair. He knew that he could have just used the blow-dryer he had but he was going to do whatever he had to to stay in such close contact with her. Meanwhile Vicki was still intent on getting him dried off as well. She'd gotten his hair dried and his shoulders along with most of his back and chest. When she would have moved to finish drying off his lower back and his legs, she was surprised to feel his cock bumping against her. She had no idea that he could become aroused again so soon. And with such length and hardness at that! It was as if he had become aroused for the 1st time that night.

She giggled. She couldn't help herself, and when Henry looked at her in confusion she just said, "Well how was I to know that your Vampire healing worked on everything?"

Henry only grinned back at her, took a bottle from the basket she'd placed on the sink, picked her up into his arms and headed out of the bathroom back towards the bedroom. He crossed the room very quickly and after tossing back the silk bed coverings he lowered her gently onto the bed while only sitting on the edge of it himself, tucking the coverings around her. Vicki looked up at him in confusion. Why wasn't he lying with her? Why had he covered her up? She knew that he wanted her again. She had felt the evidence of that, so why was he holding back now?

"Henry, have I done something to upset you? Why aren't you lying with me now? I could feel you, Henry. I know that you wanted me again, so why are you just sitting there?"

Henry looked down at her and saw her as he'd pictured seeing her in his bed so many times in his mind. He almost couldn't believe that she was really lying there now. And yes he did want her again, but while he was able of taking her, was she able to be taken again? He'd felt how tight she was and more than anything, he did not want to hurt her. He forced himself to ask, "Yes Vicki I do want you again, and no, you have done nothing wrong. And I'm sitting here because if I climb under those sheets with you I will take you again. I won't be able to stop myself. But Vicki, I do not wish to hurt you."

When Vicki heard the concern in his voice she knew what he meant, and she smiled knowing that he cared enough about her to be concerned that she might be sore or hurting. Taking her hand and moving the coverings back she smiled at Henry and told him, "Climb under here with me Henry. There's no hurt to worry about. Please come to me."

After hearing that. there was nothing that could have stopped Henry from doing exactly as she requested. He moved next to her and pulled the coverings over the both of them, then pulled her into his embrace. He only wanted to hold her against himself for a moment or two, and was surprised when Vicki turned in his embrace and placed her hand on his face. "What is it Henry? I want you, I need you. I don't understand your hesitation."

Henry looked at her and with every ounce of feeling in him he said, "Vicki, I love you. You've probably known that for a while now, but my saying it means something different. I've had many lovers throughout my life, but I've only said those words twice, and now I know that I was wrong in saying them the 1st time. I know now that I was young and infatuated and thought that what I was feeling was love, but it was not. I had to meet you to find out that truth for myself. So I say it again, Vicki, I love you. You've taught me how to love and what love truly is. And I know that I will never say those words to another woman for as long as my life continues to be."

Smiling at him through the tears that his words had caused, she placed her hand on his face and pulled him to her. Once his lips were close enough, she whispered "Henry I love you too. Nothing will ever change that. I will love you my whole life through."

Henry kissed her long and hard. While keeping his lips on hers, he moved and covered her, feeling her arms wrap around his neck once he was settled. He placed kisses along her face, her neck, the base of her throat. This was a Henry that Vicki wasn't sure that she knew, so she asked "What are you doing Henry?"

Henry only replied that he was loving her, so she gave herself up to him. He kissed her breasts lovingly, trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts continuing on down her stomach, running his tongue playfully around her belly button, and then he was raining kisses upon the curls that hid her warm and throbbing center. Hearing her cries of pleasure, he knew that he would not be satisfied until he'd ran his tongue over her warmth. The sudden need to taste her was beyond his understanding. It was almost the same feeling he got when wanted to feed from her. In a way, he would be making her his in a way that no other woman ever had been, and that thought pleased him thoroughly!

Gently spreading her thighs, he 1st looked upon her sex. He could already see the droplets of moisture that had already began to gather there, could hear the throbbing of her clit and the veins that ran through her tender lips. Not being able to hold himself back any longer, he buried his face in her and deeply inhaled the scent that was hers alone. Sliding his hands down under her ass, he lifted her higher, bringing her closer to his waiting mouth. He ran his tongue all over her sending her hips surging higher and causing her back to arch away from the bed. He drove his tongue as far into her as he could, lapping at the juices coming from her. He slowly nibbled at her nether lips, licking each spot after he'd nibbled until finally, he'd worked his way back up to her clit. Feeling her fingers grasp his curls and holding him where he was told him she wanted this feeling. The sounds of pleasure and gasps of breath told him that she was close to release. And while he wanted that pleasure for her, he wasn't ready to let her have it quite yet.

Taking her clit into his mouth, he suckled on it, pulling it and stretching it as far as it would lengthen much as she had done when she'd had her mouth on his cock. He scraped her clit with his teeth very gently, ever careful not to hurt her. Once again, he closed his mouth around it and ran his tongue around the throbbing nub in circles, pressing it hard beneath his tongue, moving it from side to side and up and down. Knowing that she was too close to hold out much longer he raised himself above her, and thrust his own hardened throbbing organ into her. Feeling his very tip touching the opening of her womb, Vicki cried out with the pleasure that was building in her. Henry leaned down to cover her mouth with his, drawing some of those cries into himself and letting his mouth and tongue mate with hers, much in the same way that his cock was being thrust into her wet and clinging walls.

Vicki grabbed Henry for a long lingering kiss, tasting herself on his lips which only heightened her pleasure. Straining now and glistening with sweat, she was trying to hold back her orgasm but was losing the battle. As she and Henry moved together in unison, she grasped his ass and pushed him further into her. She knew that she was close to exploding. Henry sensed it too, and dragged his mouth away from hers. He saw the veins standing out in her neck, caused no doubt by her trying to hold back her release and watched the blood pump. Having the fragrant scent of it surrounding him, he closed his eyes for only a moment and when he opened them again, they were as dark as the night. His fangs had descended. Knowing that doing so will only bring her more pleasure, he didn't want to feed from her unless she wished it, so he kissed her gently, letting her feel his fanged teeth. Removing his lips from hers he whispered, "Vicki".

The only response he got was her shaking the hair away and baring her neck to him. At once he kissed her neck and sank his teeth in, tasting the sweet elixir that was Victoria Nelson's blood. As he did so, he felt her begin to tighten around him while she finally gave into her release and the explosion seemed to go on forever, causing her body to rock at the sheer violence of her orgasm. Henry knew that he could no longer hold back his own and let go of his control, wanting to come with her. The power of her release was so strong that he was gripped tight within her, and the strong constrictions of her release triggered his own. Her body's tight grip on his cock milked the very last of his seed into her.

Feeling Vicki go limp in his arms, Henry was suddenly afraid that he'd taken too much of her blood and withdrew his teeth from her neck, licking the tiny puncture wounds and watching to make sure that they closed. Leaning back and looking down at her he stopped being afraid, seeing the smile on her face and the tears of joy leaking from her eyes. He knew she was alright, just a little overwhelmed. With her hands still holding onto him, keeping him inside of her, he eased onto his side, gently bringing her with him. Wrapping his arms around her, he knew that he had never felt so much at peace as he did at that very moment. It was all thanks to the woman he held in his arms. If only he could stop time and stay in this moment forever he would. He knew that she had said that she would not leave with him, but he hoped that he could change her mind. Knowing that he only had a few hours left until sunrise, he needed to try to change her mind.

"Vicki, honey are you awake? We need to talk."

Vicki opened her eyes and looked at him, "What is it Henry? What do we need to talk about? And yes sweetheart I would have been asleep if you'd let me."

"Vicki I want for you to leave with me, tonight, now, please. I need for you to leave with me."

Wide awake now Vicki looked at Henry and for once was glad that she wasn't able to really see his face. She told him, "Henry we've talked about this. I told you that I couldn't go and I meant that. I wish that I could, but I know that I can't. I told you that I wasn't going to keep myself from saying things to you that I would've regretted. What we've done in the last several hours is something I know I would have regretted not doing. And as much as I love you and want to go with you and just say yes to all of it, I know that I can not. I'm not saying no forever Henry. Hopefully one day when I know that those that need me really don't anymore, then we'll be able to be together. I'm begging you, please don't make this any harder on me than it already is. I knew that when I came here tonight that I could only have you for tonight and whatever might happen would and that I'd have to content myself with that until things change."

Unsure of when she started to cry she knew that this was the moment that she'd been dreading for the last several weeks. Unable to bear her tears, Henry hid his own and told her that he understood. He promised not to disappear from her life completely, and once again, made the vow to her that he would always be there to protect her. He just told her over and over how very much he loved her.

"Vicki, you know that you're mine now don't you? Just as I am yours and will always be".

"I know that Henry, and I am yours, have been yours for longer than you've even known and know that my love for you will not change. I am in love with you, and I can't see anything changing that. I know our time together is almost at an end so please be careful my love. And know that I will be here waiting for you".

"Then know that I will always be watching over you. I can't ask you to change who you are, it's one of the reasons I love you so, but please don't take any unnecessary risks. I just found you and am not ready to lose you!"

"Henry, it's time, you have to go now. You'll be at risk if you wait any longer."

Even knowing this he could barely tear himself away from her, but he did. Before she even realized it, he was out of the bed and fully dressed. Henry leaned down to kiss her one last time and whispered, "Be careful my love, I'll be watching out for you. I love you, Vicki".

With those last words, he was gone, and Vicki's heart broke, but she would not let herself cry. Instead she said, "Henry I love you!" and hoped that he wasn't too far away to hear them. She laid on the bed for a few moments more, then got up, found her glasses and got dressed. Looking at Henry's bed was so hard, for only moments before they'd been lying there together, wrapped in each other's arms. She saw the blue shirt that he'd found her holding and picked it up, deciding she was taking it after all. She didn't know when she'd hear from him again, and she wanted to have his shirt with her while it still smelled like him. How she hoped that it would for a long time, because she never knew what crazy thing life was going to throw at her next. Holding the shirt, she looked around his condo once again and then left. She felt as if someone was watching her as she stood on the street waiting for a cab, but shrugged it off as just her being paranoid and lonely and missing Henry already. She was lucky because she was able to keep the tears at bay until she got home and into her bed, noticing for the 1st time how alone she felt in it. She fell asleep holding Henry's blue shirt, never knowing that it was him that had been watching her as she left the building, even following her home. Making sure that he protected her while he still could. Henry heard her tears as he left, hating the sound of them and knowing that there was nothing that he could do about it now. If he was lucky he'd just barely make it to where he needed to be before sunrise.

This story is far from finished, in fact it's just the beginning!


	4. The Shocking Surprise

Disclaimer:

All Publicly Recognized Character, Settings, etc. Are the sole property of their respective owners, be it LifeTime Television or Tanya Huff, who's books this show was based on. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or products of any media based franchise. No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I own nothing and claim even less.

This story may seem familiar at 1st, but I assure you that it is different. I took parts from (Deep Dark) and combined them an entirely different plot and have added much more detail into it.

From here I've pretty much taken the story to where my twisted mind has decided that it needs to be. While at the same time trying to keep the Characters as close to original as I can. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the chapters that will follow. And please leave me some reviews, let me know what you think of the story and if I'm not doing justice to these characters that we've all come to love so much, please let me know and tell me what you think needs to be changed. And I will change what needs to be changed, add whatever should be added or deleted.

Vicki stands at the window of her office and can't believe that Henry's only been gone for one day. How could she miss him this much already? And it's the time that he'd usually show up, not that that was helping make things better. Running her hands down her face she realizes that they still smell like Henry even though she'd taken a shower this morning. How was she ever going to get through this? It's been less than a day and she's already on the edge of a breakdown. She knew that she'd never be able to handle him being gone for good. Groaning, Vicki moves and sits down on her couch, places her face in her hands and starts sobbing. Why the hell was she so damn stubborn? Why didn't she just leave with him like he'd begged her to? How the fuck had she actually let him go after the night that they'd spent together? She knew that he wouldn't completely disappear from her life, and she wanted nothing more than to call him, just so she could hear his voice, but she couldn't bring herself to admit to him just how much she really needed him. Vicki started to reach for her phone, and stopped herself. She just couldn't do it, not now when her emotions were running so wild, because there was no telling what she'd say to him if she actually talked to him. No, she'd wait a little while and hope that he'd called her first. Was glad that Coreen had went home early, just knew that if she saw the state that Vicki was in now, she'd never leave her alone about it. She'd already gotten an earful over her decision not to leave with him. If Coreen ever found out what had actually happened between them, the damned perky Gothette would never shut up or give her a moment's peace. Not that the events that had taken place between her and Henry last night would ever be far from her thoughts, it was all she could think about anyways. The demon could walk in on her right now and here she'd be, lost in her thoughts and missing her Henry. And if it wasn't for the hope of seeing Henry again, she'd gladly let the demon take her, no way hell was worse than the misery she was in now. But thankfully the day had been unusually unexciting. Not the way she'd pictured the day at all. "Fuck It" Vicki thought, before something did happen she was getting the hell out of there, she was ready for this day to be over and was more than happy to just go home and crawl into bed, knowing that she'd end up having to hold Henry's shirt next to her before she would be able to sleep.

The next few weeks went by before Vicki was even aware of it. Thankfully the demon had yet to make an appearance, which was a damned good thing as she had been feeling weird here lately, all she wanted to do was sleep, she didn't want to even bother going to the trouble of eating and only did so when she knew that she had to, had even stopped going into the office for several days at a time, and just to top things off she was going to need new glasses, there must be something wrong with the prescription because everything just looks fuzzy now. So since she was home and knew her way around she just stopped wearing her glasses completely, knowing she needed to either make the call herself or to get Coreen to do it for her, and make an appointment with her ophthalmologist. Praying that after everything that has happened, she's not losing even more of her eyesight. And after all this time there's still been no word from Henry, no calls, no letters, nothing at all. While she couldn't stop thinking of him, obviously he'd been able to move on as soon as he'd moved away. And Coreen just would not leave her in peace, knowing that she was only trying to help kept her from screaming at her, and only knowing only that she was really depressed but not knowing the real reason for it. Which was something Vicki was in no way prepared to do, she just wanted to keep all the memories of that wonderful night all to herself for as long as she could. She just wished that Henry would call her, or at least attempt some form of contact. More and more doubt crept into her mind each day that went by without hearing from him; did he only say those things just so he could get what he'd wanted from her all along? Vicki decided that if that was the case, then the very religious Henry had some serious praying to do, because she'd happily cause him bodily harm when she finally did see him again. Her mind kept telling her that he had to have a good reason for not contacting her, she'd heard the truth in his voice when he said over and over how much he loved her, and she'd seen the anguish on his face when he'd finally left her that night. After all that they'd shared with each other that night, she'd believed him when he told her that he loved her and always would. She knew that she'd meant every word she'd said to him, and that's what was causing her heart to break. Just the thought that he'd moved on and found someone new and was happily moving around his new town with her brought an ache to her heart like she'd never experienced before.

And still in all this time Mike hadn't contacted her either. Vicki guessed that he'd meant what he'd said and wouldn't have anything to do with her because she wouldn't and couldn't, give him the commitment that he'd wanted. But she never thought that all of those years of friendship would count for nothing, that he couldn't even see her like he used to, just as the Vicki who'd been his friend for years and for a while something more. She'd found out that he'd gotten his job back, after all if it hadn't been for him that little girl would never have been found. So he'd been out following a hunch, all cops well the good ones anyway know that you follow your hunches and go wherever the case takes you. Still she had no idea if he was happy or not. Knowing that Crowley had had to leave him alone because of what he knew about her past and was keeping it quiet made Vicki smile. But she hadn't seen Mike either, not that she really went out much these days, but they'd always gone to the same take-out places and she'd thought that she would've seen him at least once in all this time. She missed Mike, she really did. They'd been friends for too long for her not to. And she was sorry that things had ended so badly between them, he hadn't even let her try to make peace with him, he'd been too angry. Maybe one of these days he'd calm down and come knocking on her door with way too much Chinese and a smile on his face. She doubted it, but she still had hope.

Coreen just chalked Vicki's attitude of late all up to the night with the demon, with both Mike and Henry acting the way they did, and then Henry's leaving. If she really knew what had happened the next night, what all had happened between Vicki and Henry, she'd either be begging for details or demanding that Vicki go and find him, to be with him. To do whatever it took so Vicki would be happy again, because out of all of her boss's attitudes, this I don't care anymore and have just given up attitude was making her insane! Yes Mike had been horrible to Vicki when she'd gone and tried to make peace with him, and Henry leaving the way he did, she knew that Vicki had not only lost two of the people closest to her that she trusted, but that Vicki had actually let the one she really loved get away. Vicki might not be willing to admit it, talk about it, or say a word about it, but deep down Coreen knew the truth, because nothing less than that would have left Vicki in the mood she was in. Coreen just wondered which of the men Vicki had let get away. She was willing to bet it was Henry because if it had been Mike Vicki would have already gone to see him, to make up and try to start their relationship over again. It was killing her not being able to tell Vicki that Henry had been calling her to check on Vicki and how everything was. He was calling her at least twice a week now and she could tell how much he missed Vicki, how much he cared for her and worried about her. He was glad to know that the demon had left them alone so far, but Coreen couldn't bring herself to tell him about the state Vicki was truly in. She always told him that everything was just fine that yes Vicki was alright and no they hadn't had to deal with the demon, yet. Everything was normal, or as normal as things ever got with them. She always wondered why he called her, and on her Cell at that, she knew that he hadn't called Vicki yet, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him why not. Why did he never call the Office? Or call Vicki at any of her numbers? And why did she have to keep it secret anyways? She'd never been any good at keeping secrets and so far Vicki's lack of interest in the cases that kept coming in was, and her strange desire to just stay home was the only way she'd been able to keep this secret this long.

Henry was miserable. He hated his new city, his new apartment, he just hated everything! He no longer found the joy in the night like he always had. He knew that his mind was playing tricks on him because everywhere he looked, he saw Vicki. And he knew from his ritual calls to Coreen that Vicki hadn't left so there was just no way that she was here, in this city looking for him. Oh, but how he wished that she was! He missed her more than he could possibly describe, he knew that she was the love of his life and being away from her was tearing him apart inside. When he'd first seen his new apartment and saw the bed that they had laid upon so many times, all the times that she'd stayed next to him just watching over him during the day. And then on that final night when they'd made such sweet love on that bed while telling each other how they really felt. He couldn't look at the bed without seeing her lying there holding out her hand to him, telling him to come to her. And how they'd pleasured each other, each of them telling the other "I Love You" over and over again as they'd made love and she'd let him feed from her while they both had reached the pinnacles of their own orgasm. Every part of it reminded him of her, most of his furniture did, because she'd touched almost all of his things. The first night he saw the bed he'd laid down where she's last lain and let the heartache and tears loose. He'd ended up crying for hours, missing her, wanting her with him, not knowing if she was ok, and praying to god that she was still alive. If something had happened to her and he hadn't been there to stop it, he'd never get over the regret and loss. And in that moment he decided that if that were to ever happen, he'd let the sun take him because without her he had no reason to keep on living. When sunrise came he'd closed out the coming sun just as he had in his old condo, but could not bring himself to lie on the bed for his day of rest, instead stretching out on the floor and spending his day there. As soon as he awoke the next night he'd immediately called Augustus and told him to have the movers come and get most of what was there and take it to whatever place had been secured for him back at his former home, no not home because home meant Vicki, he just wanted these things taken to back to his former city. Henry couldn't even get dressed without picking up some article of clothing that Vicki had either seen him wear or had touched him while he was wearing it. He started throwing clothes in a pile to be sent back with the bed and other items. When he came to his red silk robe, he just buried his face in it and was both happy and saddened that her scent still lingered on the garment. No, he could not keep this either, so it was added to the very large pile of clothing on the floor. Once he was finished he realized that not only did he have very few pieces of furniture left but hardly any clothing either. Oh well, since when had he ever had a problem spending money buying new things for himself? Henry called Augustus back and told him that there would be a large amount of clothing that was to be sent back as well, and to make sure that the movers had everything he'd mentioned earlier out and new items in their place before he returned before sunrise. And no, the clothing he could replace himself. Hanging up the phone, he just looked at it, needing to hear her voice more than he'd ever needed anything before his all his years. But he knew that he couldn't, not yet at least, because he knew that the moment he heard her voice he'd be rushing back to her. And he didn't know if she had regrets now that it had happened or if she was as miserable as he was, missing him just as much as he missed her? But the primal urge to feed finally took over all his other thoughts and he knew that he had to go out hunting. He left once he was finally dressed in something that Vicki had neither seen or touched. After all, he'd picked this city for it's nightlife and now that he was here he might as well explore it. It always felt strange being in a new city on the first night, but he kept catching himself looking for buildings and people that wasn't there. Finding a victim was easy enough, after all his charm had never failed him before. Once the advance was made, he took her into a darkened alley and after a few honeyed words, he let the beast in him take over, eyes darkened he sank his fangs into her neck and drank hungrily. He caught himself before he'd drained her completely while making sure that the wounds were healed, not knowing what had come over him. He held her against the wall of the building behind them and told her, "You're very tired, it's been a long day and you're sorry but you really must go home now, and sleep. You will not remember me, other than you'd meant to give me directions or anything that's happened here." Letting her go, hearing her excuses as to why she needed to leave, saying she was sorry that she hadn't been more helpful to him, she left quickly. Standing there he tried to figure out what in the hell had just happened. He'd almost drained her and yet he was still thirsting. Running his tongue across his bottom lip it hit him….it wasn't that girls blood he was thirsting for, it was Vicki's! After all the time he'd known her, she'd never refused him, and it was her blood he was craving. The blood that was Vicki's alone, the blood that had it's own sweet taste and satisfied him like no other's blood ever had. He was in Hell and he knew it! Worse even, he had put himself there! Well the thirst was he was just going to have to endure, he had other things that needed to be done this night, buying new clothing being among the first of them.

She was going to stake him herself! Vicki could not believe that Henry had not tried to contact her at all, not even once in the 9 weeks that he'd been gone. Hurt was no longer a strong enough word to describe how she felt when she thought of Henry, she was damned pissed and planned on telling him exactly that when she finally did see him. So she tried not to think of him at all! Coreen had finally managed to get her out of her apartment and interested in some new cases. And she'd been hard at work on them for several hours when Coreen had popped her head in to ask if Vicki was hungry and would like for her to go out and get her something, or order take-out. Strange but the mere mention of food made Vicki sick to her stomach, and when Coreen started listing off her favorite Chinese dishes the sickness won over all Vicki's strong attempts to control it. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom and heaved out what little there actually was in her stomach. Odd, but afterwards she felt strangely better. Sitting on the bathroom floor trying to figure out just what the fuck was going on with her body she suddenly realized that she'd left her glasses lying on her desk. But she could see much better without them. And they were the new pair that she'd gotten once Coreen had forced her to keep her appointment, the doctor having told her that he did see some improvements, slight ones, but improvements nonetheless. She'd gotten a script for several pairs of new glasses and hadn't thought about it since. But sitting there now, her brain was putting all of her strange symptoms together regardless of if she was ready for these thoughts or not. Because it was just simply not possible. Thinking harder about it, she realized that all of these things had started happening right after her night with Henry, but it was impossible! Yes they'd made love but Henry was a Vampire and Vampire's could not produce children. Yet the longer she thought about it she realized that somehow she and Henry had defied all the laws and had created a child together that night. Not realizing what she was doing she started to smile and placed her hands on her stomach, marveling at the life that was growing inside of her, knowing that it was impossible but also knowing that it was true. Being so lost in her thoughts she never even noticed that Coreen had followed her and was standing there watching her, realizing herself what had caused all the changes in Vicki. Vicki looked up at Coreen and asked, "No, I don't think I'd better eat anything, but could you run to the drugstore for me, please. It would seem that I need a pregnancy test." Vicki didn't realize that she was both smiling and crying at the same time. Coreen looked at her, "You need a what????? Vicki I know that you've been depressed lately and that you haven't been eating, and running yourself down like you have it's no wonder you got sick when I mentioned food, but how could you possibly need a pregnancy test?!?" "Well Coreen, I would've thought that in this day and age you would know why a woman would need a pregnancy test." "Vicki, stop trying to be funny, I'm serious here, are you being serious?" "Yes Coreen, I am. And I know that you have a million questions, but please go get the test for me and once we know the result, if and only if, I'm pregnant I'll answer all your questions then." Vicki barely got the entire sentence out before Coreen was running towards the door, telling her not to move and that she'd lock the door behind her, and for Vicki to just stay put. Which was not a problem because Vicki was sure that she wouldn't be able to get up by herself as it was?

She didn't need to see the test results because she already knew, she was pregnant with Henry's baby, how it happened she did not know, but that really didn't matter as there was no doubt in her mind. Holy Hell how was she going to tell Henry? Should she even tell him? It's not like he'd kept in touch like he'd promised that he would. She didn't even know where he was for fuck's sake! "What the hell's the matter with me? How can I even think of not tell him? This is really more his miracle than mine, he has the right to know, but will he believe me? Of course he'll believe me, well he'll believe that I'm having a baby, but convincing him that he is the father would take a little work. Will he care? Of course he'll care….but what will he do? How will he react? Is this what I finally need to bring him back home to me? But he left knowing how much I loved him so how can I think that with this news he'll want to move back here. What if he wants to move me to Vancouver?" Vicki was way over thinking this, where the hell was her rational detective mind when she really needed it? She was just going to wait until Coreen got back with the test and once she knew for certain what the result was, well she'd just go from there. No sooner than she'd finished thinking the thought, Coreen was running back into the office, thrusting the drugstore bag at Vicki. Taking it from her Vicki realized that it was far heavier than it should have been, taking a look inside she saw at least ten different types and brands of tests. Looking up at Coreen with a puzzled look on her face, Coreen just looked at her and said "Well I've never bought one of these before and each one of them either offered a faster result time or was said to be more accurate, and since I wasn't about to take any chances I just got them all. So now you just do what the boxes say you have to and if any of them show a positive result, then we've got a lot of talking to do!" Having said all of that in one breath, Coreen shut the bathroom door and flung herself into the nearest chair. While she was trying to catch her breath she was also thinking a mile a minute. She knew for a fact that Vicki hadn't even went out on a date with anyone or even seen a man since that night at Henry's Condo. So either Vicki was keeping one hell of a damned good secret or she was seriously over-reacting! Coreen just couldn't honestly say which she preferred! Vicki, a mother? The woman couldn't even keep the few plants that were in office watered, Coreen had to make sure that they were taken care of. Not knowing what else to do, Coreen started to pray, to several different deities and in several different languages.

Well Coreen had only done what she'd asked her to; still she had to laugh at the sheer quantity of tests that Coreen had bought. There had to be ten at the very least. Well now was not the time to wuss out she told herself. No matter what she thought she knew, she could still be wrong and given that she was drowning in home pregnancy tests, there was no time like the present time to find out for sure. So Vicki carefully read the instructions on each and every test box, and figured what the hell and took them all. Vicki started out fine but as more and more tests started to show immediate positive results she knew that the full impact of what it really meant hit her. She was actually carrying Henry's child. Good God, how such a thing was even possible she did not know. And what about the child? She already knew that this would not be a mortal baby, because obviously her failing eyesight was being healed by the baby's Vampire blood, but would it be a Vampire like it's father or some kind of mix between the two, a breed of some sort? She shuddered just thinking of even thinking of this child as some kind of breed, as there was no doubt that she would love this child, loved it already in fact! This was definitely new territory for them, as she had no idea if she would continue to have a normal pregnancy or how did a woman actually give birth to a Vampire baby? Coreen was going to have to get into serious research mode and try to find out everything that she possibly could on the subject. Morning sickness she was already having, she knew that that was one of the normal phases of pregnancy, but what about cravings? Would she start to crave blood? Just thinking about that made her feel like heaving again. Well every single test had showed a positive result, not that she should have been surprised, but was all the same. God help her, now she had to go and tell Coreen.

Coreen sat waiting for Vicki to come out of the bathroom and tell her what exactly was going on! It seemed like she'd been in there forever and just as she was about to get up and go knock on the door when it finally opened and Vicki stepped out and slowly made her way to the couch to sit down. While Vicki seemed to be calm as if nothing was going on, Coreen was hardly able to sit still. "Well? Vicki, please just stop sitting there and not say anything, talk to me! Tell me what's going on! What was the result of the test?" Chuckling to herself Vicki looked at Coreen "Test? Don't you mean tests? I took all of them and each and every one of them had the exact same result… they were all positive. Coreen, I'm pregnant." And for once Coreen was speechless, but she was full of questions. "Ok Vicki, you can't just drop something like that on me and not tell me who the father is. And I know that you haven't seen anyone since, well you know, not that you were really seeing anyone before that! So spill it….who's the Daddy?" "Coreen, try to remain calm while I say this, but Henry is the Father." "That's just not possible!", Coreen finally blurted out and started to rattle off a list of all of the many reasons that Vampire's could not have children, when it finally dawned on her that she was missing the most important piece of the puzzle. "But you and Henry never, I mean I know that he wanted to and it seemed like you did too, nothing ever happened! So there is no way that Henry is the Daddy! And if something did happen and you didn't tell me…." Vicki managed to stop her mid-rant. "Coreen I promised that I would tell you what happened and if you'll only be quiet long enough for me to talk, I'll tell you." Once Coreen quieted down and showed that she intended to stay that way, Vicki told her about her drunken visit to Henry's before he left. Only telling her that they'd fought and had eventually revealed their true feelings for each other after which they had made love. She kept the details of all the several times that they'd made love to herself, just telling Coreen that it had happened and that while she had not drank any of Henry's blood that he had fed from her. So just how exactly they had managed to create a child she did not know, but the proof that they had done just that was more than evident. All of the tests she'd just taken proved it and it finally linked all of her strange feelings together. So basically neither of them had any more knowledge than the other at this point. Vicki was pregnant, and had been since the night Henry left 9 weeks ago. And she needed for Coreen to start researching this now! See if there were any other cases of such a thing happening being documented anywhere, and what she might expect the rest of her pregnancy to be like. At this point all Vicki knew for sure was that the baby's Vampire blood was starting to heal her eyesight, it was the only reason for the improvements that she could think of, as even the doctor's had been unable to give her any answers. But the fact that her eyesight was improving every day could only be happening due to the baby growing inside of her. And if Coreen still meant what she'd said earlier about going out to grab them something to eat, Vicki was suddenly wanting a steak, cooked rare.

Henry having no idea what was going on, or of the impact of what was about to happen was going to have on his life, was living a life that was hardly worth living. He missed Vicki more than he'd ever thought possible yet he still could not bring himself to call her. He knew that she probably hated him and wished that they'd never met now that she'd had time away from him. And he knew that his life would never be the same again. He fed when he had to but the mere thought of being intimate with anyone besides Vicki repulsed him. After all the years he'd lived and all the lovers he'd had he had never imagined being so overtaken by one. So much so that he could barely bring himself to feed most nights, especially if the woman looked like Vicki in any way, smelled like her, talked like her or even wore the same style of clothing that Vicki had preferred. Even his infatuation with Christina had never been anywhere close to this. Once they had separated he had been able to put Christina out of his mind for long periods of time, but Vicki never left his mind. He longed for her, wanted more than anything to just be able to see her again, to be able to go back in time and hear her tell him how much she loved him. He could not recall ever being this much in love with any woman, not during all his years, either when he was still human or after he became a Vampire. He wandered the city streets not seeing anyone; he was too lost in his misery. He was so tempted to just go back and try to catch at least a glimpse of her knowing that to see her and then to not be able to touch her would be torture. Cursing himself for many things as he walked along, he mainly cursed himself for leaving Vicki alone and unprotected. And without him.

Knowing that after close to three weeks worth of researching and reading everything and anything that even came close to what they were dealing with, Vicki and Coreen both were out of luck. There was no mention anywhere of a Vampire having a child, let alone creating that child with a human woman. With the one exception of an old Balkan legend about what they called Dhampires, which really wasn't all that helpful, especially since no where in the legend did it mention the offspring being able to pass on any of it's own traits to the mother. And since Henry had no problem with crosses or water, they were both considering that one weak possibility a bust. While Vicki's eyesight continued to improve at a surprising amount of time, and despite her most recent need for rare steaks or rare meat of any type, she'd also developed sensitivity to light. At close to 12 weeks, there was no longer a reason to doubt it, as her stomach had started to swell slightly and she was only comfortable in loose fitting clothes. Both women knew that Vicki had to go and see a doctor. While Vicki was reluctant to go Coreen was extremely adamant about it. So much so that Vicki finally relented and let her call and make an appointment for her. And of course Coreen had to go with her to the appointment. With the exception of being scolded by the doctor for not having made an appointment earlier, thankfully most of it went very well, the doctor telling her that there was no telling what else she might start to crave and to just expect it and try to be prepared for it. For her stage of pregnancy her weight was fine and there was nothing at all to worry about in any of the blood work that had been done, then the doctor asked Vicki if she'd like to hear the heartbeat, and despite being so anxious over it all, Vicki very much wanted to hear the heartbeat, hopefully a sign that everything was going well and more importantly, normally. The real surprise happened the doctor applied the device to Vicki's stomach and they heard not one but two separate heartbeats. Since Vicki was still stunned at being pregnant at all, and was just trying to get used to that, the possibility of twins had never once occurred to her. Wanting to make sure that they were hearing what they thought they were, the doctor took Vicki and Coreen into the ultrasound room, and what Vicki saw brought tears to her eyes. There on the screen was two tiny babies cuddled closely together. The doctor started to record the ultrasound only to find that she once she had measured the babies and got very good pictures and sounds of their heartbeats, the babies started to move away from the device, no matter how close she tried to follow them, they continued to move around, and away from the ultrasound paddle so that the she was literally using the device to chase them until she decided that something had upset them and removed the ultrasound paddle away from Vicki's stomach and started to remove the cold ultrasound jelly. It was very much apparent in the rise of their heartbeats that they had not liked this experience, so the doctor just thought that the babies were happy and her disturbing them had upset them causing them to move away so much. Still despite the babies being un-cooperative, the doctor had actually managed to capture several beautiful images of them, both cuddled together and moving around. And she knew that movement was a very good sign that both babies were very healthy, and was surprised herself that both babies were the same size, and a very good size at that.

While printing out pictures of the babies and making sure that everything had been caught on the DVD device that was used in their practice, she started telling Vicki what she would need to do since she was carrying twins and all kinds of other little tidbits, such as what wonders a good body lotion could do to prevent stretch marks and to expect to be hungry most of the time, the best ways to avoid morning sickness if she even had any, and what foods were best for both her and the babies that Vicki neither heard or even tried to pay attention to. The doctor finally seeing where Vicki's mind truly was she asked Coreen if she'd gotten all of what she'd said, only to look over and see Coreen jotting down notes very quickly and was glad. Most new mothers reacted the same way.

Vicki was still enthralled by the images of the babies that she and Henry had created, and since she knew how ultrasounds worked, she knew that they already had their Father's hearing, which was why they had moved so much, they could already hear it and it had hurt them. In fact the only thing that the doctor said that actually caught Vicki's attention was when she started talking about the babies' movements, telling her not to worry that some babies were just like that, that they did not like being disturbed if they were comfortable and that their movements showed just how healthy they both were and both of them being the same size was good also. She cautioned Vicki to try to take it easy and to rest whenever she could, that carrying one child was one thing but carrying twins was a completely different matter. She also told Vicki to expect to get larger rather quickly. once again offering her congratulations to she helped Vicki down from the table and handing her the pictures, DVD, and several pamphlets concerning twins, she told Vicki that was free to leave, but sure that Vicki knew that she could contact her at any time, especially if Vicki started to feel strange or if she just had questions or even if she just needed to talk making sure that Vicki had her card with all of her personal information on it. Once that was finished they left. Thankful to have Coreen with her, because she wasn't as steady on her feet as she wished she was. Coreen drove them back to the office without either one of them saying a word. Once inside the office both of them sat on the couch and looked at the pictures over and over. Having a life growing inside of you is always a miracle, but twins fathered by a Vampire, neither one of them knew exactly how to deal with that.

Vicki recovered first and told Coreen that it was time. "Coreen, you have to call Henry and tell him to get back here now! I have to tell him, I have to show him! I don't know what he'll have to say, but it's not right of me to keep this from him any longer. Just make sure that he knows that I'm fine, just tell him that it's imperative that he comes back now, the sooner the better! And regardless of how happy Mike is not having to deal with my odd cases anymore and no matter how much this is going to hurt him, I have to tell him as well. And since we've not had any dealings with this demon doesn't mean that he's not out there causing chaos and if I'm going to protect my babies, myself, and you…well we're going to need Mike's help. Despite everything, he can stop being angry at me just long enough for me to tell him what's going on, and I'm going to have to tell him, and even though he means so much to me, Henry's the one that owns my heart, I know that he'll be mad as hell, I know that he's always only wanted me to be happy and Henry does make me happy. Hopefully he'll be willing to do that, just for all of our years of friendship. And who knows, maybe this will finally move on, find someone that can be all of the things that he deserves. All we can do is hope! Looking at Coreen she said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Call Henry, don't tell him what it is, just tell him that it's because of me and for him to get back here, and find out when and what time so we can have Mike here at the same time cause I sure as fuck don't want to have to go through this more than once!"

Coreen calls Henry, and tells him that he needs to come back. Assures him that no one's hurt but it does concern Vicki and it's important that he come back, and get there as fast as he can! Having to tell him once again that yes Vicki is fine he says that he can be there at sundown, about 8:00pm on Friday. After telling him that's fine and to just come to the office, Coreen hangs up. Wanting to make sure that he doesn't try to get to pushy with the questions and also not wanting him to use his "charm" on her to find out exactly what's going on. She then calls Mike, telling him the same thing, and asks him if he can come to Vicki's office on Friday at around 8:00pm, not telling him why the timing's so important, only telling him that the office will be closed then and it's really the best time. Once he agrees she quickly thanks him and hangs up. Well like it or not, both men were going to be in the office, together at the same time, in less thank two days. Coreen looks at Vicki and realizes that she's not even paid any attention to the phone calls, as she's too wrapped up in looking at the ultrasound pictures and rubbing her stomach, smiling and crying at the same time.

8:00pm on Friday came a lot sooner than either woman would have liked, but there was no changing it now…Vicki settles herself on the couch, planning on not having to move unless she's forced to. She just couldn't believe that she was actually going to see Henry again! Finally after all of this time she was going to be able to look at the face of the man she loved, the man who had somehow created the children growing inside of her.Suddenly she senses Henry. She looks up and there he is. She wonders just how the hell he managed to get all the way across the room, sitting on the edge of her desk, without her even knowing it even after she'd sensed him. Neither one of them say anything to each other, both more than happy to just look at each other. The look on Henry's face is one of pure love and longing, the fact that he's missed her was clearly written all over his face. Vicki could only stare at him, having gone so very long without any contact from him, let alone seeing him face to face. She knew that her love for him was more than clear on her own face, and while she would love nothing more than to fling herself into his arms, she was afraid of what he'd start to pick up from her before she could even tell him. Henry suddenly lets out a low growl and in walks Mike, neither man happy to see the other, and looking like they're going to square off into separate corners for whatever was about to happen, they almost looked like boxers, each in their own corners just waiting and almost pleading for someone to ring the bell so they could tear into each other. Vicki sighs and starts to rub her now throbbing temples, how could she have even though that this was going to be easy? The fact that Mike was still at the door and Henry was all the way across the room from him, the tension between them was paper-thin. Mike starts asking questions immediately…." What's HE doing here? And if He's here, then why am I? Oh for the love of god, what's Captain Canine doing here, didn't he move the fuck away? Will you just tell me what the hell is going on so I can get the hell out of here?" Henry remains quite, but on guard, he's just too happy to be looking at Vicki again, the woman he loves more than anything, and she looked so beautiful and so happy to see him, he could see her love for him on her face and was thrilled that she wasn't trying to kill him! And as far as Cellucci went, he could care less what was going on there, or why he was even there.

Coreen sees the tension between the two men, and knowing that while neither one of them would do any physical harm to Vicki, she still felt very protective and walked over to the left side of the couch and sat down next to Vicki, placing herself basically in front of Henry, but she knows that she has nothing to fear from either men, but if a brawl was about to take place, she wanted to be both as close to Vicki as she could be and being closer to Henry rather than Mike soothed her frayed nerves oddly. She smiled at him, and was amazed at the smile he gave her in return. But while still keeping Mike in his sights he never fully broke his gaze into Vicki's eyes. There were so many times that she'd wished that he would look at her like that, but she knew now that there was no doubting the depth of his love for Vicki, and she was glad. Mike on the other hand kept shooting her angry looks, which only made her even more grateful that she'd chose to sit next to Vicki away from him. Because she knew that what was about to be reveled was going to be one hell of a shock to both men, and she just wasn't sure that Mike wouldn't be tempted to shoot Henry, or worse, and if she had to she was in the perfect spot to place herself between them. Knowing that no matter how angry or upset Mike was going to be, he'd never harm her. Knowing that everything was now up to Vicki, she reached over and grabbed her hand, giving her support she didn't even know that was needed.

Just then Vicki looks over and gives Coreen that, prepare yourself "Get Ready, Cause All Hell's about to Break Lose" Look. And without moving, she just looks up, looks at both of them, letting her gaze linger on Henry for just a little bit longer, and then not able to look at either of them when she says it, she squeezes Coreen's hand, and just decides to get it said and over with. Taking a deep breath she says "Henry, Mike, I'm Pregnant." Her one simple softly spoken statement causes the reaction she thought that it would.


	5. The Reaction

Disclaimer:

All Publicly Recognized Character, Settings, etc. Are the sole property of their respective owners, be it LifeTime Television or Tanya Huff, who's books this show was based on. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or products of any media based franchise. No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I own nothing and claim even less.

This story may seem familiar at 1st, but I assure you that it is different. I took parts from (Deep Dark) and combined them an entirely different plot and have added much more detail into it.

From here I've pretty much taken the story to where my twisted mind has decided that it needs to be. While at the same time trying to keep the Characters as close to original as I can. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the chapters that will follow. And please leave me some reviews, let me know what you think of the story and if I'm not doing justice to these characters that we've all come to love so much, please let me know and tell me what you think needs to be changed. And I will change what needs to be changed, add whatever should be added or deleted.

Well Vicki was right, because all hell was breaking loose! At first both men had just starred at her, not believing what they'd heard. Vicki just sat waiting for one or both of them to start asking questions, she kept her eyes on her lap the entire time, not ready to see whatever emotion would be showing on Mike's face and knew she wasn't ready to see the hurt and despair, if not hatred and anger, that she was sure that would be on Henry's. Vicki knew for a fact that there was no way that the thought that he might be the father would have entered Henry's mind, after all he was a Vampire and this wasn't even supposed to be a possibility for him, so she knew that he had to be hurting thinking that even after she had professed her love for him that she had been with someone else and since Mike was there Vicki had a pretty good idea of who Henry would think the father was. Cursing herself for being a chicken she finally looked up and immediately wished that she hadn't. The look on Henry's face clearly told her that he was crushed, and doing his damndest to hide it. Mike's face had a look of pure rage and hatred. The only thing that she was thankful for what the fact that neither man had looked at each other yet. Hell would be a rather pleasant place to be when they finally did.

It takes Mike a few moments to fully understand what Vicki's just said, and what it meant. Even for Vicki, this was way beyond the kind of "news" he was used to getting from her, and it was going to take him some time to fully adjust to it. Knowing that she'd obviously been with someone else even knowing how he felt about her; even though it was tearing him up inside he knew that they were truly over, she'd found someone that she wanted and could be happy with, so he had to be happy for her because all he'd ever really wanted for her was happiness. And at the same time he could not stop himself from thinking that the only good part about all this would finally keep Fitzroy out of the picture for good. Vicki's life had been nothing but hell since she'd met up with him, and he knew that while Captain Canine cared for Vicki, this would keep him away from her for good. Well maybe not for good, he knows Fitzroy better than that, but at least now he didn't have to worry about Fitzroy continuing to pursue Vic. He knew that the Vampire would continue to protect her and while he'd rather the damned man stay away from her altogether, he had proven to have his uses in the past and knew that while Fitzroy continued to watch over Vicki she'd be safe, and safe from HIM! He still couldn't get over the hurt of it all. He'd really hoped that if he just left her alone and gave her space then eventually Vicki would come back to him, ready to start their love and relationship over from the beginning, again. But she hadn't, hadn't even called him. And he hadn't heard any news of anymore strange cases going her way, so just when the hell had she found someone new? And just why the hell wasn't the bastard here? Oh hell, when was anything having to do with this woman ever going to be easy?

Henry was trying so hard to keep his heart-break from showing. God how he loved this woman! And loved her still, despite her news that she was going to have a child. He knew that she'd meant it when she had told him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. But he had to face it, she was human and regardless of what she'd said to him. While he remained hers, and always would be, it hurt more than he thought possible to know that she really wasn't his anymore. That, along with her words of love, had been what had sustained him since he'd last seen her. He hadn't been able to take a lover since and didn't know when or if he would be able to. But the look on her face when she'd seen him, her face had glowed with love when she'd looked at him. He had been able to tell from the look on her face and the way her heartbeat had started to race when she looked at him that she had indeed missed him just as much as he had missed her.

If that was true, then how was she pregnant? And since Cellucci was here, he assumed that the baby was his. If what Vicki had told him that last night was indeed true, then he could think of no other reason for Cellucci to be here, and so very unhappy to find him there as well. Maybe she had gone to Mike for comfort after he'd left and it had just happened. After all, given the situation surrounding his own birth, he couldn't very well judge anyone else for the choices they made, good or bad. No matter how he disliked the outcome, and how deep the hurt went, he'd always known that he'd no longer had the choice of becoming a father after he'd made the decision to have Christina turn him. And he'd always loved children and could not believe that he was jealous of the one nestled in the body of HIS Vicki, he'd still clung to the hope of them having a future together, and now even that hope was slipping away. He suddenly sensed anger, not something that he would have thought to feel after what Vicki had said and as he started to look around the room, he was just stunned that the emotion's he has sensed were coming from Cellucci, and more than that he was looking at Vicki with pure hatred! Something was clearly wrong here, deciding he'd deal with his own pain later, Henry decided to deal with Cellucci now as there was no way he was going to let him keep staring at Vicki like that! He didn't even get the chance to even attempt to say anything before Cellucci started screaming at Vicki.

Mike was furious! He had tried to hold onto his temper, but the longer he tried the worse it got. Finally he just let go, knowing that later he would regret it and started yelling at the calm Vicki who hadn't moved since she'd given them her "news".

"OK Vic, this is what was so fucking important that I be here tonight? You even specified a time for Christ's sake! I haven't talked to you in damn near four months and this is what you decide our next conversation should be about? I gotta hand it to ya, Vic! Your timing is just damn near fucking perfect!" Struggling for breath he'd never even noticed that Fitzroy had stood and started to move closer to him. "Oh what? Just what does his royal fucking highness have to say to me?"

It was taking everything he had just to keep from ripping the detective to pieces. How dare he talk to Vicki like that! Talk, hell the man was screaming at her! Henry thought it was past time that the detective learned some manners, for starters that was no way for him to be speaking to Vicki, especially if she was having his baby! "Now Cellucci, you don't like me and I don't like you, and that situation works out just fine for me. But I will not stand here while you talk to Vicki like that, let alone let you scream at her!"

"Oh now this is just rich! Once again Vic you're prince is coming to your rescue." Laughing cruelly he continued, "So what did you need me here for, huh? What do you need me to do now? You going to give me a list of names to take to the station and run down for you? See if I can find these guys, one of which that just might be responsible for your current situation? You wouldn't even give US a chance and now you want for me to help you find whoever it was that's knocked you up? Oh, that's the problem isn't it? Since your bloodsucker left town you've been what, slumming it? Looking for a Captain Canine look-a-like? And now you expect for things to be just like old times where you can just smile and ask me if I'd please do this for you? Well fuck that! You obviously didn't need any help getting yourself into this mess, and as you've always said, you're the better detective, so go find him on your own! I want no part of this new freak show you've got yourself all mixed up in!" Having said all that, Mike knew that he needed to get the hell out of there, get as far from Vicki as he could. Go home and get good and drunk and possibly stay that way for several days, he just wanted to be numb, he could cry over this later. All he knew for certain was that now was not that time.

Henry had a hold of Cellucci before he could even think of moving towards the door. And one look told Mike that Henry was good and pissed, "Great now I get to deal with Sir Chomps-a-lot!" Mike thought. Henry had him by the front of his coat and was so enraged he could have drained him then and there, but he knew that Vicki was upset enough as it was and he was determined not to add to it. "Just what the hell's the matter with you Cellucci? You've known her for what, over a decade? And that counts for nothing? And how dare you accuse her of going slumming, my God! And no matter what the relationship was between her and I, there would have been no need for her to go out looking for a look-a-like, because with one phone call she'd have had the real thing! Does your dislike for me still run that high? Are you that upset that I'm here that you're taking it out on Vicki? If she wasn't as upset as she already is I'd gladly give you the lesson in manners that you sorely need! She's having your child! How can you yell at her like that?" Now Henry didn't realize that he was yelling.

Coreen could feel Vicki squeezing her arm harder now, but she didn't know what to do. It was apparent that Henry thought the baby, wait until they heard babies, were Mike's and Mike didn't have a clue as to who the father was. And if Henry hadn't grabbed him, he would have left without even knowing. Not that that was going to be a blast either. Coreen knew that she had to try to do something, so she pried Vicki's hand from hers and went to stand in front of the men, not knowing what to say to either of them, but knowing that she had to get both of them to calm down and sit down so Vicki could attempt to finish telling them what was going on.

"Um, guys…do you think that maybe you could stop yelling and maybe sit down, please? There are still a few things that Vicki needs to tell you, and with the way things have gone so far, I'll probably end up having to tell you most of it myself. Not that I mind. In fact, I'll do anything if you two will just sit down and try to calm down." The Goth's perky little voice wasn't even noticed by either man, she knew she wasn't strong enough to do anything that would actually pry them apart or even get their attention. So not knowing what else to do, she just stood there.

"Fitzroy, after all these years have you finally gone senile? Didn't you just hear me say that this was the first time I'd even seen her in four months? She's not having my child! And the Vicki I knew could take care of herself, so if I was upsetting her, she sure as hell wouldn't be sitting over there looking as peaceful as can be!" Mike yelled back. Then it dawned on him, what if something had happened? What if Vicki had been attacked, and that's why she'd wanted both of them there? Oh God, please no, anything but that! Looking at Vicki again, he could see that she was upset, yes, but way too calm to have wanted them both here so that the two of them could go out looking for an attacker. Mike was now utterly confused, and if Fitzroy didn't let go of him, and let go soon, he swore to himself that he'd do what he'd wanted to for so long, he'd shoot the Vampire!

Vicki sensed that Henry was about to lose what little control over his temper that he was holding on to, reaches out and grabs Coreen and pulls her back to sit where she had been sitting. Vicki knew these two men, had loved one and was deeply in love with the other and she knew that things were about to get very heated between the two and she didn't want Coreen anywhere near them when it happened. She knew now that it wasn't a doubt of if but when, she'd always trusted her hunches and so far she'd never been wrong.

"Fine, it's not your child, but that still doesn't give you the right to yell at her like that, and to say the things that you did! I should break you in two just for that insult alone! And I will if you so much as even raise your voice to her again, do you hear me?" Henry now doing plenty of yelling himself, but too upset and feeling too protective of Vicki to even notice. "I don't give a damn how upset you are, nothing gives you the right to talk to her like that, and I mean nothing! If she has something else she needs to say then you are going to sit down, shut up and listen! And stop inching towards your gun, I'd have it taken away from you before you could even think to use it, not that it would stop me from using it on you! You said yourself that you hadn't even seen her in four months, so whatever she's done since then is none of your damned business, do you hear me!?!"

"Yes I hear you! And you can damned well let go of me! If Vicki wants to go around fucking whoever or whatever, then your absolutely right, it's her own damned business!"

Henry snapped! He lost all control over his temper and let his anger take over. Before Mike could even blink Henry's eyes had blacked and was snarling at him, his fangs very easily seen. Henry looked every bit of the predator that he'd always told Vicki that he was. What Mike didn't see coming was the blow from Henry's back-hand landing smack in the middle of his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to bend double while sliding across Vicki's desk and crashing into the wall behind it. While this had left Mike gasping for air and struggling to stand up, Henry standing there ready to cause him even worse bodily harm, and just spoiling for a good brawl.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Vicki had finally had enough! She jumped up from where she was sitting and while looking that the two men, started yelling, "That's IT! You two sit down and shut the fuck up! I've had it with the both of you! And so help me if you two don't calm down and fucking sit down in the next minute, I'M going to either hurt one or both of you so help me!" Once she'd said what she felt she needed to say, she sat back down next to Coreen, who was even more stunned at the sudden change that she'd seen in Vicki, but didn't know if either of the two men had. All she knew for sure was that she was glad that for starters she'd already been sitting and that Vicki wasn't pissed at her. She wasn't at all sure that she could handle THIS pissed off version of Vicki.

Both Henry and Mike stopped and looked at each other, Mike was used to hearing her angry but there had been something different in the sound of her voice, no matter how angry. Henry was left wondering if he'd actually heard what he thought he'd had. Vicki's voice had been full of anger yes, but it also had an odd tone to it that he'd never heard from her before. It was a specific edge, a completely different pitch all together. But not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was, both men sat down in the chairs in front of the desk so that they would both be able to face her. Each moving their own chair as far away from the other as possible without even realizing that they had done so. Henry and Mike were both pleased to see that Vicki had calmed down and had once again returned to her seat next to Coreen, and while they were both grateful that Coreen had taken such a protective stance over Vicki they both knew that Vicki was more than capable of taking care of herself. The two men waited while Vicki once again made herself comfortable and waited to see what other new that she could possibly have for them.

Henry had known right away that there was something strange in Vicki's voice and was wishing that he had actually been looking at her when she'd said it. He just had to know what was going on with her. The news that she was pregnant was on it's own some pretty big news, and Cellucci being there even though he wasn't the father of the child was just damned odd. Not being able to help himself, Henry started looking at Vicki, really looking at her, and he was amazed by what he saw. He was finally starting to notice all the subtle differences in her, the fact that she was now sitting peacefully and no longer spitting mad was making things much easier on him. In fact he was finally seeing all the many changes in her, now that he was actually looking for them only made them easier to see. No, there was no doubting her pregnancy now, it showed in a hundred tiny ways that he had managed to miss earlier. Her face was glowing, looking all soft and dewy in fact her face had looked like that even when she was furious with them, he could even see the changes in her eyes, he couldn't believe it , but they were twinkling. Her eyes! Wait where were her glasses? She hadn't been wearing them when he'd first seen her and looking around now he could see that they were no where to be found. Of course she doesn't always wear them when she's in familiar surroundings he told himself.

Henry watched now as she took a deep breath and noticed the swell of her breasts as she reached up to push the hair away from her face. Yes there was definitely a change there! He could tell just how much fuller they were and looked to be rounder than they had been the last time he'd held them with his hands. Continuing to look he finally noticed the rounded swell of her lower abdomen, that was without a doubt was very different from when he'd had seen in her in all her beautiful nakedness in his bed when he had trailed kisses starting at her neck ending at the then flat abdomen that he had so lovingly caressed and kissed all those many months ago. And finally, perhaps because now he was totally consumed in her and the changes of her body, and actually listening for it, he heard the very rapid heartbeats of not one, but of the two babies growing inside of her. For once wishing that he didn't have one up on Cellucci, because that had to be the news that she still needed to tell them. Anguish tore at his heart and soul! He's still held the hope that she would come to him close to his heart, and now he knew that he couldn't even have that hope. Not only was she going to have a child, but twins. No matter how he felt about her, Henry knew that there was no way that he could take her with him.

Taking her would be one thing, but never could he separate her from her children, neither could he do that to the father of these children. He would continue to love her, but with his own regrets and longing for a child of his own would not let him rob their father of the joy of seeing them born and watching them as they grew. Damn he needed to get out of here, and he'd thought he was in hell before. Never had he experienced such torture as this, remembering how closely she'd held him to her while she told him over and over just how deeply and truly she loved him, and that one day she would come to him, one day that she had promised, how she had loved him too much to live her life without him and how that as soon as everything was settled and those close to her were out of danger he would find her at his door, bags at her feet, and a smile on her face. Ready to spend the remainder of her days with him. How she'd kept telling him that she would go with him wherever he decided to go, how she could not imagine her life without him as a part of it, how she'd told him that she loved him so much that she would happily go with him to the ends of the earth if that was what he wished, how she loved him as she'd never loved any other man. Henry he told himself, this was not the time for those memories, he could torture himself with them later once he'd gotten away from this woman that meant everything to him. As it was, she still had yet more news to tell him, and while he thought he knew what that news was going to be and prayed that that would be all it was, he was going to sit there and stare at the only woman that he'd ever loved while he could. The time for grieving would come later.

Vicki knew that she had better get the rest of the news out while they were both still sitting there, she knew that Mike was going to go into denial and probably do some more yelling while he was at it. She also knew that Henry was being torn in two, he had to be thinking that she'd found someone else since he'd been gone, and she hated knowing what that thought might be doing to him. She knew that she was going to have a hard enough time getting Henry to actually believe her as it was, so she'd better get started while they were both still stunned and sitting.

Vicki sighed, "Alright, are you two ready to stop fighting long enough to listen to me? And no that was not a question I wanted an answer to. Honestly I don't give a damn anymore! I've got something to say and you two are just going to sit there and stay quiet while I get it said." Looking at both of them just to make sure that they were both going to stay put she continued. "Yes, I'm pregnant. I'm 12 weeks along, or four months, whichever way you want to add it up. And thank you for not asking, but I feel fine. I've seen a doctor and she has assured me that everything is just fine, with one exception. I'm having twins. And yes I'm sure of it, and if you don't believe me just ask Coreen, she went with me. We heard the heartbeats and I even have some ultrasound pictures and some very blurry images on a DVD. And again, thanks for not asking, but for whatever reason the demon has left me alone. I'm sure that it's out there doing no telling what, and I'm sorry that I'm happier about the fact that it has left both Coreen and I alone."

Vicki had known that this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be said and said fast. "And while I appreciate your thinking that I just went out and jumped just anyone Mike, not knowing who the father of these babies are is not why I wanted you here tonight. And Henry I didn't want you here just so you could hear this news, it's because I needed you here and I need for you to really listen to what I'm about to tell you. Coreen, would you please switch places with Henry?" Coreen knew exactly why Vicki wanted Henry sitting next to her but she could tell from the look on his face that he had no clue, and it almost looked as if he was afraid to actually sit next to Vicki. Vicki kept quiet until they'd both moved and while she knew that Coreen was going to love being able to have a front row seat for this, Henry seemed reluctant to even get close to her. Turning to face Henry, even though it meant turning her back on Mike, she knew that she needed to be able to look into Henry's face when she said this. Reaching out and grabbing his hands she pulled him closer to her, took a deep breath and looked at him, so they were looking into each other's eyes, "Henry, for the love of…will you please relax!?! Now listen to what I'm going to tell you and I mean really listen, ok? Henry, nothing that I said has changed, and believe it or not, these are your babies." Having said that she took one of his hands and placed it on the rounded bump that were their children. She kept looking at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. Only he didn't, he didn't speak, he didn't move but more importantly he left his hand where she'd placed it. She knew that she could feel the small flutters of the babies moving, but wondered if he could. She could hear Mike sputtering, unable to actually say anything, which was a good thing because she was sorely tempted to cause him some bodily harm after everything he'd said. But she could not look away from Henry's face. And after what seemed like an age he started to look her up and down, though never moving his hand from where it was. Finally Henry found his voice, "Vicki….it's not possible! There is no way! I can't father children!" He was looking into her eyes desperately looking for answers. Placing her hands on either side of his face she told him, "Are you going to tell me that you can't hear them? Because I know that you can. Can you feel them? Because I can. And believe me, I'm well aware of the fact that it's not supposed to be possible, and I do not know how we managed it, but it is and you did!"

Before Henry could even say anything in response Mike was up out of his seat, looking like he was ready for that battle now. "Vicki, you're kidding, right? You have to be! The Vicki I knew would never have even slept with the Vampire, let alone be trying to convince us that she was now going to having his Vampire babies!!!!!!"

Letting out a growl of her own, Vicki's eyes darkened and before even Henry could tell she was going to move, she'd turned and grabbed a small decorative plant from the table next to the couch and had flung it at Mike, hitting him square in the chest. And she wasn't done yet. Before what she had just done had fully registered she was standing in front of Mike, holding his shirt in one hand and lifting him off the ground.

Mike was stunned! Vicki had Henry's darkened Vampire eyes and he was only hoping that she didn't have the fangs to match, because she was good and pissed. And Vicki didn't give him anymore time than that before telling him just what she thought. "Mike, I've fucking had it with you! Those snide Vampire remarks of your's are going to stop now, and I mean it! And how dare you talk to me the way you have! So I didn't choose you, big fucking deal! I love him, Mike! And yes I'm having his babies! But that doesn't give you the right to be such an asshole and talk to me like we never had a more than a decade long friendship! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a little over my head right now, so stop being such a smartass and start being helpful damnit!" After saying all that she had wanted to, she gave him a little shake just for the fun of it! Feeling Henry behind her, trying to loosen her hands from their hold, she let go of Mike. And as soon as her anger was spent, her eyes went back to normal.

Turning back to Henry, she could see his full acceptance in his face. Along with a good amount of wonder and love. He pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her with all the feelings that he hadn't expressed since he'd last held her in his arms. Only this time was so much different, he could both hear and feel their children between them. He'd always said that things would never be boring with her, but how was he to know that she'd make the impossible possible? And after what he had just seen her do, there was no doubt left that they were his babies. Babies! After almost 500 years he was actually going to be a father! Oh good Lord, what was he going to do? He was experiencing love and joy like he had never expected to, while at the same time trying to hold reality at bay. Had he somehow turned Vicki? He'd seen her eyes darken and while she was strong, she didn't have the strength and speed that he'd just seen her use. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Vicki forced herself to stop kissing Henry but could not bring herself to leave the loving circle of his arms. Looking at Mike, who looked like he'd just been bitten by a butterfly, she said, "Mike, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to do that to you, in fact I didn't even know that I could. But now you know why it was so important to me that you were here."

Vicki looked around at all of them and said, "Like I said, the demon has left us alone so far, but we never know when that's going to change. We have to find a way to send him back to hell, and hopefully save Raymond's body as well. In the mean time, Coreen is still vulnerable. I have no idea what to expect from this pregnancy, we've researched and have nothing useful. And while it's apparent that the babies have decided to help their mommy, as you've seen I no longer need my glasses and had no idea that I was capable of such speed or strength, we have no idea how long these effects will last. While it is hard for me to go out during the day, I'm still able to, but I fall asleep at the drop of a hat. The doctor said that was pregnancy. So I don't know if that's what it is, or if like their Daddy they just want to sleep all day. Either way, both Coreen and I need protection during the day. I'm guessing that Henry is more than happy to volunteer his nighttime protection?" Leaning back so she could see Henry's face, and the smile that he just couldn't seem to get rid of. Henry just wrapped his arms around her tighter, holding his woman and his children closer to him before he laughingly stated, "Like you even had to ask. You knew that once you told me there would be no way I'd let you out of my sight! Your nights belong to and with me. Coreen can come too, she'll just have to stay in another room!"

Giving up on getting him to be serious, rather more serious than he was being, Vicki just rolled her eyes and snuggled back into his embrace. "Mike can you keep Coreen company tonight? There are a few things that I need to show and share with Henry. Not that you won't get to see the babies' pictures, I just can't do that until he's seen them first. And I have a few things to talk to him about, like how he hasn't even called since he left." Mike knew that look, and for once he actually felt sorry for Fitzroy. Cause her look clearly stated that she was going to kill him, if he was lucky. "Come on Coreen, let's get out of here before she starts throwing more things."

Both of them laughing, Mike and Coreen left. Vicki looked at Henry, "Well do you want to see your children first or should I just yell at you for not even so much as calling me in all this time?" "Neither" Henry replied. "Grab a bag sweetheart, there's someplace I want to take you and some things I need for you to see before you show me anything!" Vicki could tell he had something up his sleeve, she just didn't know what. And after all, she was too happy to be near him again to care, so grabbing her bag, which held the ultrasound pictures, the DVD, and some extra clothes, she happily followed him out of the office, which he locked up for her. Vicki was surprised to see his green Jag sitting where he always parked it, but figured he'd tell her everything when he was ready. After making sure that she was safely inside Henry hurried and got in on his side, reaching over and fastening her seatbelt around her, and only said "Precious Cargo" at her strange look, he put the car into gear and drove to the new place that Augustus had gotten for him, the place he'd spent last night, making sure that everything was just right, in the hopes that he'd be bringing her there tonight. Henry decided that she'd given him one hell of a surprise, and so she would just have to manage not knowing where they were going for about 20 minutes. Still unable to believe it, he reached over and placed his hand over her abdomen, where their children rested. He laughed as he drove.


	6. Henry's Joy

Disclaimer:

All Publicly Recognized Character, Settings, etc. Are the sole property of their respective owners, be it LifeTime Television or Tanya Huff, who's books this show was based on. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or products of any media based franchise. No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I own nothing and claim even less.

This story may seem familiar at 1st, but I assure you that it is different. I took parts from (Deep Dark) and combined them an entirely different plot and have added much more detail into it.

From here I've pretty much taken the story to where my twisted mind has decided that it needs to be. While at the same time trying to keep the Characters as close to original as I can. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the chapters that will follow. And please leave me some reviews, let me know what you think of the story and if I'm not doing justice to these characters that we've all come to love so much, please let me know and tell me what you think needs to be changed. And I will change what needs to be changed, add whatever should be added or deleted.

Henry finally pulled the car to stop in front of a building that Vicki wasn't familiar with. Not sure exactly what he had planned she decided to just sit and wait for him to open the door for her, like he always did. And she didn't have to wait long. Henry took the bag she was holding from her, placing an arm around her and lead her into the building. If there was supposed to be a doorman or a receptionist sitting at the desk in the main entrance, they were no were to be seen at the moment. Not that Henry was giving her much of a chance to really look around, he seemed determined to hurry her to the elevators and inside them. Now this was a side of him that she had never seen before, he was, well flustered and that was not an emotion that she normally associated with Henry. But Vicki knew that she had given him one hell of a shock tonight and that for that alone she was going to have to let him work his way through this protective phase he seemed to be in, he hadn't stopped touching her since she'd first placed his hand on her abdomen. Vicki knew that Henry had long ago given up all hope of actually having children, and after nearly 500 years worth of waiting he deserved to be indulged. Vicki was just happy that he had taken the news as well as he had, she hadn't realized just how important it was to her that he believe her, and not only believe her but be as happy about this as she herself was. While she'd always said that she didn't believe that the world was ready for a "mini" her, she had buried all hopes of one day having children on the day that she'd been given the news about her eyesight condition. Knowing that she was going to slowly stop being able to see all the many things that she was used to seeing was bad enough, but the thought of actually having a child and not being able to see what it looked like, not being able to see it even enough to take care of it let alone missing all those many "first" moments that would happen had slowly started to leave a void in her heart, making her all the more bitter because of it. Glancing over at the still smiling Henry, she was again thanked God for bringing him into her life, thankful of the night that she'd first met him, and all the many nights that had followed. Most importantly, she thanked God for giving them this miracle, this blessing of not only one child but two, children that both of them had longed for and wished for, for so long. Making herself stop thinking these thoughts, for the time being anyway, she became more curious about where they were. Knowing that Henry knew that she really had no patience she had finally reached the point where she couldn't keep quiet no longer.

"Henry, where are we? Just where are you taking me and why are you being so secretive about it? I know that I've given you an enormous shock tonight, but I'm really tired, I still haven't gotten the chance to tell you just how tired I stay these days and all of the other hundred things that this pregnancy has been doing to me, and where ever your taking me had better have something comfortable for me to sit on, or are you planning on making the mother of your children sit on the floor? And can you please stop smiling? Damnit Henry answer me!" Vicki blurted out at him.

"Vicki, darling will you please calm down? You may not be able to tell it yet but I can, and every time you get yourself all worked up like this your upsetting our babies, and we're almost there so you can stop your complaining now, ok? If not for me then for our babies, sweetheart?" Henry replied, while looking down at her lovingly.

Knowing that she couldn't argue with that she tried to calm down and just wait. And Henry was right, no sooner than he'd finished talking the elevator doors had opened and he was leading her down a hallway towards what seemed to be the only door on the entire floor. With his free hand, Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, unlocking the door and ushering her inside once it was open, making certain that he locked it after they were inside. Vicki looked around in amazement, because somehow Henry had managed to make an almost exact replicate of his former Condo, furniture and all. In fact everywhere she looked she saw familiar pieces, the furniture, the tables, the artwork. Not understanding what exactly what was happening, she looked at Henry for answers.

Henry could see the questions just waiting to burst out of her, and decided that it would be best if he told her before she could even think about getting all riled up again. But how did he begin to explain things to her? While not wanting to get her all worked up again, he just decided to get her to sit down and just start from the beginning. Placing a hand against her back, he led her over to the couch. Waited for her to get herself settled and then he sat down next to her. He took a moment then looked at her, forcing himself to keep some distance between them, he began telling her everything that had happened.

"All I ask is that you just let me tell you everything, I'll answer any questions that you're sure to have once I've finished, but for now darling, just listen to me." Not giving her the chance to respond, he began to unburden his soul. "It all started that last night at my old Condo, I made a call to Augustus while you went ahead of me to the shower, I asked him to find me a new place here and to keep this territory unavailable to anyone else. I simply wasn't willing to take the risk of having another come here and be able to detect my scent left on you, that would have surely caused an attack on you and I was not going to let that happen if I could stop it. I also wanted to make sure that I had a safe place waiting for me here, for whatever reason."

" And don't you dare think that I haven't thought of you since I left, I've not been able to think of anything else! Once I got to Vancouver and saw my new place, I simply hated it, because everything there reminded me of you. All I could see when I looked around was you, touching this painting, or lying on this couch, you had touched everything that I owned and I just could not look at any of it without thinking of you. So I called Augustus again and had everything moved here, and just had him replace it all. The hurt of having left you behind was more than I could bare, I couldn't even seek solace in my bed! I'd look at it and all I could see was you, lying there, and the memories of what we had done there together, I just could not bring myself to even lie on it. So I slept on the floor until that too was moved and replaced. Let's not forget my clothing! I could touch none of it without thinking of you, or smelling your scent on some of my favorite articles, especially my robe. So all of that was shipped back here too."

"I couldn't work, every time I'd try to I'd look down only to discover that I'd drawn a picture of you. And yes, I've called to check on you. I've been calling Coreen's cell phone several times a week just to make sure that you were ok, that both of you were. And don't get angry at her, I asked her not to tell you that I was calling. And no, I could not bring myself to call you, because I knew that if I did that, then I'd be on my way back here no matter if you wanted it or not. Now to answer the questions I know that you're really wanting to know, yes I did feed when I had to, but even that left me empty, it was you that I was craving, the taste of your blood alone which is like no other. So I fed only for survival, and also thanks to you, I've become a damned monk! I've not been with another woman since you left my bed, the mere thought of it repulsed me. And all because they were not you!"

"Never in all of my years has a woman so utterly captured me. Not even Christina conjured the emotions in me that you have, and I never thought that that would even be possible. I gave up everything on the hope of being with her only to find out exactly what it felt like to be truly alone. Now I know why, I was simply enamored with her, but with you…you have captured my heart my soul the very essence of my being! And my love, because I know that I have never, nor will I ever, love a woman the way that I love you! It's just not as simple as that, either. I was in hell, and what was the real hell of it was that I put myself there. I just couldn't believe that you really loved me the way that you said you did, I knew it in my heart but my head wouldn't let me completely believe. And after that night, I did not want to leave, I knew that I really didn't have to but I ran. I ran from what I was feeling for you and I ran in fear that one day you would look at me and see nothing but a monster and the mere thought of that struck a fear in me like nothing ever had before. And I ran from you, from the love and passion you were more than willing to give to me, I ran in fear of the day that might come when you had wished things were different and that you'd never said any of the things that you had. But mainly I ran for the fear that you would ask me to turn you and while I knew that I would if you asked, the fear of losing you, losing what we had terrified me. More than anything I could not bare the thought of losing you, and when Coreen called I couldn't bring myself to believe her when she said that you were fine, and that nothing was wrong."

"But please believe me, if I had known what had happened, nothing could have kept me from you! And there's a part of me that wants to just grab Coreen and shake her for not telling me about this when I called, but I now know that nothing could have prepared me for it. I'm still having a hard time believing it, despite the fact that I know that it has and even being able to see the changes in you, nothing could have prepared me for the look on your face when you told me that these were my children that are growing inside of you. But I know that they are, I can hear them, I can hear their heartbeats, I can sense their movements. And while I am beyond thrilled over this, I am scared, for you. You've already started to change and we have no idea what to expect from these changes. I'm scared that however this happened, I've somehow managed to turn you in the process. But tonight is not the time for those thoughts. Right now I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms, listen to the heartbeats of our babies and feel them moving, and yes I can feel those small flutters just as you can. And more than anything I want to love you tonight, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms as the dawn takes me."

Vicki was crying by the time Henry was finished talking. She was amazed by everything he had told her. He did love her as much as she loved him! And he was happy about the babies even though he was worried as well. That she had expected, she simply knew Henry too well. She also knew that no matter how prepared he thought he was, when she showed him the pictures and the Ultrasound DVD, well there was no describing the emotions that actually seeing them created. And it was past time that he experienced it as well. The fact that he had actually re-created his old Condo was just an added bonus since she already knew where the DVD player was, in fact if she hadn't known different, she could have sworn that they actually were in his Condo. Looking around she let her eyes linger over everything there, letting the memories swarm around her. Knowing that he had done this out of love for her just made it all the more special.

"Well Henry, are we going to sit here and talk the night away or do you want to see your children?" Vicki asked with a teary smile. While Henry just smiled and nodded. Vicki stood up and removed the zippered sweatshirt she was wearing, knowing that he'd really be able to see the changes in her when he saw her in the t-shirt she was wearing, one that used to be loose and comfy was now molded to her belly. Turning and lying the sweatshirt on the arm of the couch she could see how intensely Henry was staring at her, at her belly to be totally accurate. Reaching down and taking the pictures and the DVD from her bag which had been placed next to her feet while she was sitting, she walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors, revealing the electronics hidden inside. Placing the disk into the DVD player she did not turn it on but walked back over to the couch and sat down. Henry pulled her into his embrace the moment she sat down, letting his hands roam over her stomach, feeling just how much she had grown and feeling the babies moving as well. Vicki leaned into his embrace and pulled him down for a kiss and asked, "Well, what do you want to see first? The pictures or the DVD?"

"I think that we'd better start with the pictures." Henry replied. Vicki held the pictures in her hands and held each one up for him to see only to have him snatch each one out of her grasp and examine the picture closely. She could tell by the look on his face that he was just as absorbed with them as she herself was. Every few seconds he would look from the picture to her stomach, as if trying to convince himself that what he was looking at was actually what he knew to be inside of her. After looking at each picture, he knew that he had knowledge that even she didn't have, but wanted to wait to tell her. "Ok sweetheart, I think that I'm ready for the DVD now." Vicki had grabbed the remotes when she put the disk in, so she turned the TV on first, turned so she would be able to see Henry's reaction, only when she was sure that she would be able to see his face did she then turn the DVD player on and when the apartment was filled with the sounds of the two heartbeats she was amazed to see the tears streaming down Henry's face. She didn't have to look at the screen, she knew exactly what he was seeing. No matter how many times she had watched it, she was always fascinated by what she saw. The two tiny babies cuddled close together, then the way they slowly stretched, reaching out touching each other, the tiny fingers grasping at nothing, the little faces seemingly looking around, the little legs kicking and stretching, even the tiny toes flexing. Vicki could tell that Henry was fully engrossed watching the babies movements. Watching their little hearts beating so fast, almost too fast. Then the measurement lines moving across the screen, then the babies heartbeats beginning to rise and their movements becoming more erratic. Seeing the concern on Henry's face Vicki let the few remaining seconds of the footage to finish before turning his face to hers and telling him, "Henry, everything is ok. They just have your hearing is all. That's how the ultrasound works, through sound waves, and they just didn't like it. Believe me, it didn't take them just a few seconds to calm down once it was over."

"I don't think another one would be wise, all things considered. And the doctor already told me that given the way they moved so much there was no way to tell the sex of either of them. So I'm afraid that we won't know what we're having until they decide that their ready to come out. It's going to mean buying two sets of everything, not that wasn't going to happen anyways, but without knowing ahead of time we'll have no way to prepare for either girls or boys or one of each. Not that I mind really, I'd always wanted to be surprised anyway, so now I just get to be surprised twice." Vicki told Henry with a chuckle in her voice. Seeing the mischievous grin on Henry's face, she knew that he had seen something that she hadn't. "Henry, what is it? What did you see, and don't even try to tell me that you didn't because it's all over your face that you did. Now tell me, what did you see? Did you see something wrong with them? What? Henry, please tell me!" "They are perfect darling, absolutely perfect. There is nothing wrong with either of them. And while the doctor may not have been able to see, I could. Vicki, we are going to have a son and a daughter. I could see it in the pictures but wanted to wait until I actually saw them moving before I said anything, but there is no doubt about it, there is a little girl and a little boy growing in there." Henry said lovingly, unaware that he was still crying, reaching over and pulling her shirt up over her belly he leaned down and began to rain kisses all over her rounded belly. Not even realizing that tears were streaming down his face until one fell on Vicki's belly, gently wiping it away and placing both hands on her belly Henry began to speak, "Hello my darlings, it's your Daddy, I can hear you and I love you both very much. Can you hear me? My little son and my little daughter?" Henry was at once rewarded as the both of them started moving excitedly and giving tiny little kicks that only he could feel.

"I never knew that I could love you more than I already did, but I do. Vicki you've given me a son and a daughter! After all these years I'm going to have a son and God willing a daughter as beautiful and stubborn as her mother. Now we have to name them, they can hear us and we can't just keep calling them the "babies" and if you don't mind, I'd like to name our little girl Elisabeth, after my mother, Elisabeth Grace." Henry looked at Vicki, hoping that she wouldn't object. Seeing her smile told him that she was more than willing to let him have his way, "It's a perfect name for her Henry, and if you don't object, I'd like to name our little boy Tristan Samuel. Not after anyone, but just because I've always liked those names. And if you insist on our daughter being so much like me, then I hope that our son is just like his father, handsome, courteous with a perfect copy of his father's charming Prince's ways. " "That is fine with me sweetheart and it surprises me that that's the way you think of me, Princess Elisabeth and Prince Tristan it is." Henry replied with a smile so full of love that it caused Vicki's heart to flutter. "So we now have our little Gracie and Tristan, right?" Vicki asked. "Gracie, huh? I like that. Yes, that we do. And now I'd love to turn my attention to their mother, I want to take you to bed and see just what other changes you have undergone, my love." Henry stated.

Henry scooped Vicki up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, lying her down on the bed ever so gently. Vicki started to remove her shoes when Henry stopped her. Giving him a puzzled look to which Henry simply stated, "Slow down darling, I want to undress you myself, it just occurred to me that I've not had that pleasure yet and I am determined to have it, finally." Knowing that there would be no use in objecting, and also knowing that Henry was going to use any excuse that he could think of just to have a reason for touching her, Vicki simply lied back and let him have his moment. Henry was going to take his time and enjoy every second of it. He slowly started to untie her shoes and remove them. Then he slowly removed her socks, caressing her feet as he did so and was surprised to see that she now had red painted toenails, knowing that that was something she never did and knew that she had done it for him. Reaching up he untied the small ribbon on her sweatpants and after giving in again to the urge to kiss her belly and his children, he peeled them from her body and tossed them aside. Henry was once again pleasantly surprised when he saw the red satin and lace bikini panties that she was wearing, knowing that she had again chosen the color for him. Leaving her in them for now he reached up and took the clip from her hair, letting the thick waves free to settle around her head and shoulders. Seeing for this first time how her hair had grown and the effects of her pregnancy had had on her hair, it was longer, thicker and how the natural highlights had gotten brighter and luminous. Giving in he ran his fingers through the thick mass, marveling at the change in it's texture and how soft it had become. Forcing himself to leave her hair alone he ran his hands down her sides until he found the bottom of her t-shirt, grasping the ends in both hands he eased the garment up until he had freed her from it and then it too was tossed aside. Taking a moment to just look at her, he was unprepared for what he saw.

Lying with her arms lifted and lying next to her head on the pillow, Vicki was without a doubt the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Wearing only the red satin and lace bra and panties, with her blonde hair surrounding her head in a riot of waves and layers, she glowed against the black silk sheets that were on the bed. With a serene look on her face, she could have easily been a painting brought to life, a lovely Madonna styled painting of a woman in the midst of the miracle of being with child, children in their case. Looking at her now he was able to see all the changes that the pregnancy had created in her. Her skin had changed, in fact it was the same all over her as what he had only seen before in her face. He could still see the toned body he was used to, the muscle tone was still there, only now her skin had a supple texture that it hadn't had before. She was soft and dewy all over, especially her stomach. Which until now he hadn't been able to see just how much had changed there. The roundness that covered where their children lay was in fact much larger than he had previously thought. He knew now that she had chosen the clothes for their concealing properties. Even the tightness of the t-shirt hadn't fully shown him just how large she was. Deciding to leave the panties on for now, Henry gently raised her up and unfastened the clasp of her bra, forcing himself to not look just yet, he peeled the article down her arms and let it drop from his grasp. Finally raising his head he saw what had been fully hidden from his view until now. While he had noticed that her breasts were fuller than usual, and had in fact been spilling out of her bra, but now that the garment was removed all of their lushness was now in plain sight. And Henry just gloried in it. What had once been pale pink nipples had now changed to a dusky rose color and from either his gaze or the slight breeze in the room, they had had hardened into tight nubs. Reaching up he gathered her breasts in both hands, feeling the new fullness of them for himself, they were rounder, heavier, and as soft as silk. Rubbing his thumbs across her nipples he could tell how sensitive they had become before even hearing her moans of pleasure. While continuing to caress them he leaned down and began to kiss them, pulling a tightened nipple into his mouth letting his tongue lap at it as if he were drinking from it, carefully nibbling at it, then moving to the other and loving it in the same way.

He was slowly driving her crazy, Vicki knew this and also knew that this is exactly what Henry had planned to do. And as much as she was enjoying the sensations that were now coursing threw her body, sensations that she knew that he had caused were becoming just too much for her to bare for much longer. Trying to pull him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him and forcing his face up to her own, Vicki finally managed to capture his lips for a long, lingering kiss full of all the loving and longing that she had for him. Feeling his hardness against her, she could stand no more of this. Forcing Henry to look at her, while trying to keep her breathing even, she whispered to him, "Henry, you're killing me here! I want to feel you inside of me, and I want that now. Make love to me Henry, please. I've been without you for too long and I need you, I need the feelings that only you can stir in me." Seeing the longing in her eyes, Henry knew that it was not possible to ignore her plea. Just hearing her tell him that she wanted him and that she needed him had heightened his own desire as nothing else could ever have.

Moving away from her Henry quickly stripped himself of his clothing and for just a moment let her see what her words had done to him. Even while telling himself that he had wanted to love her long and slowly, seeing the arousal in her eyes had told him that this was not going to happen. Reaching over and peeling her panties from her, seeing the moisture that had already gathered, all those well thought out plans fled his mind. Covering her body with his own, placing himself between her thighs and feeling her warmth and wetness against the tip of his throbbing tip, he knew that he would soon be lost. Gathering her close to him, he sought out her lips, kissing her like a man parched for water, he slowly began to enter her body. Hearing her sighs and moans of joy he had to force himself to slow down and enjoy the same feelings as she was. He could feel himself being pulled into her, being surrounded by her rippling warmth. Unable to hold back any longer, he thrust into her, feeling the tip of her womb against his own velvet tip. At once he felt the rush of even more warmth and wetness surrounding him, feeling his cock being grasped in the midst of her powerful orgasm, the scent of her desire flooded his senses. God, how he had missed this woman! Feeling her begin to move beneath him he suddenly found himself trying to keep up with her movements, this was a new situation for him, as he had always been the one in control. But it more than apparent that his Vicki had other ideas in mind.

Vicki was so caught up in the rapture that she hadn't even realized that she had become the aggressor, all she knew was that she had been without this man, her love, for far too long and she knew exactly the pleasure that only he could bring her and wanted to hurry towards it. Wrapping her arms around Henry, she decided to test both him and her new found speed and strength. Before Henry even knew what was happening, he found himself on his back with Vicki on top of him. Stunned, as this was new to him, usually it was he that was in that position, he looked up at her and for a moment was worried when he saw that her eyes had darkened again, but seeing them fade back to their normal beautiful color and the mischievous grin on her face he decided that this was definitely a side of Vicki that he wanted to see.

Vicki leaned down and kissed Henry, taking a hold of his hands bringing them up to meet her lips she proceeded to kiss each of Henry's fingers, taking nibbles of a few of them, then placing his hands on her waist once she was done. Rising up she reached down and found Henry's engorged length and after flashing him a wicked grin, she impaled herself onto him. Letting out a sigh of pure ecstasy, both she and Henry were again caught up in each other, concentrating only on bringing as much pleasure to the other as possible. Vicki was only still for a moment, then she began to move, pushing herself as far down on him as possible, rotating her hips as she did so, feeling his curls tickling her clit. Knowing that she was once again close to release and that he was not, she continued to move her hips in a grinding circle until she felt herself start to break apart, placing her hands on top of Henry's, twinning her fingers with his, she kept moving until she shattered. Feeling the chills breaking out down her spine and feeling the wetness seeping out of her, covering him, feeling his cock twitch deep within her as she suddenly changed her movements and was quickly starting to rise and fall upon him. She could still feel the aftershocks of her previous orgasm still lingering, clutching and releasing Henry's cock, even as she continued to ride him. Pulling her hands free, she placed them on either side of Henry's head, shifted until she had found the exact position that she wanted, she again started to move, almost letting him slide completely free of her before thrusting herself back down on him, down to the very base of him. Letting her breasts trail up and down Henry's chest as she did this, she could feel just how tense he was becoming and knew that he would not be able to hold back his own orgasm for much longer, she started to move faster. When Henry took over she couldn't say, one moment he was lying there clearly enjoying what she was doing to him, the next he was the one thrusting into her as the hands on her hips held her still. Vicki began to cry out as she felt an earth shattering orgasm building within her, and knew that once it happened she was not going to be able to hold herself up, breathing would more than likely become a problem.

Henry could sense this as well and making sure that he was stable underneath her and would be able to withstand her full weight once she collapsed, he leaned his head up and nudging the hair away from her neck, he sank his fangs into her skin. Not taking much, just enough to have her taste back within him as he had so longed for, and knowing that sensation would send them both over the edge. Hearing Vicki's cry of pleasure not even a moment before he felt the effects of her orgasm, he felt himself being pulled deeper and deeper within her. Being surrounded and clutched by her rippling muscles, feeling the release of her juices as she came he came with her. Holding her as close as he could, with one final thrust he let loose his control and felt his seed spill out of him, bathing the entrance to her womb with his essence. He let himself be lost in the pure joy of being inside of Vicki once again, knowing that this time she would always be his and with him. He had placed himself in Hell and Vicki had just took them both to Heaven.

Catching her as she fell against him, he rolled them onto their sides facing each other. He grinned while he watched Vicki fight to get her breathing back under control, knowing that she didn't realize the real reason for his grin was caused by watching her now fuller breasts heave with the effort. But he continued to watch her, he'd gone far too long without her and now he planned to never let her out of his sight again.

Having finally gotten herself under control, Vicki looked at Henry only to see him smiling at her adoringly. "Well, did I manage to surprise you?", Vicki asked. Henry just grabbed her and pulled her to him for a long kiss after which he replied, "That you did my love, that you did. In more ways than you'll ever know. Vicki, I can feel the sun coming, and I'd love it if you'd just stay here with me, please. It would mean a lot to me" While trying to smother a very large yawn, Vicki looks at Henry and laughing as she tells him, "Oh, I don't think you even have to ask for that, or have you forgotten my telling you about how much I sleep these days? In fact, you'll probably be awake before I am, and why are you laughing? Oh, Henry I just give up! You are impossible!"

Henry ignored the look she was giving him, reached for the remote and brought the shades down. Covering them up he pulled Vicki close to him, wrapping her in his arms, while letting one of his hands linger over their children. He kissed her neck, surprised to find that the bite wounds had already healed, while cursing himself for forgetting to make sure that they would. There were definitely more changes in her than he had originally thought. "Vicki, tomorrow I'd like for us to go and see Bettie. She's been a good friend to me and I want to ask her if she'd mind doing some research for us, see if she can find anything that you and Coreen might have missed." Vicki snuggled deeper into his embrace, while sleepily replying, "That's fine Henry. I've wanted to go and visit her myself, but having her know while you didn't just didn't seem right to me. And I've got your number, mister! I know you want to do some bragging to someone, you are just too over the moon to have not even thought about it!" Holding her closer, wondering just how the hell she had gotten to know him so well, and finally deciding it wasn't important, just as long as she did. "Alright, you got me, yes I've got to share this with someone, and I know how very happy she is going to be for the both of us."

"I love you Henry. I've missed you so much. I'm just so happy that you're here again!" Vicki whispered moments before she finally gave into the urge to sleep that she had been fighting.

"I've missed you too Vicki. And you've made me happier than any man has the right to be. I love you to sweetheart, more than you'll ever know." Henry replied to the now sleeping Vicki. Feeling the sun starting to rise, Henry let the day take him, smiling and holding onto the woman that he loved and the miracle of their children.


End file.
